The Return
by FeelslikeFlying47
Summary: When Dr. M forces Max and Iggy on a harmless trip the beach with close family friends for the summer, things take an unexpected turn for the worse when a night out with Nudge pulls Max back into her dangerous past. No wings. Cowrite w AKA Captain Sarcasm
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

_Why did I ever agree to this? Am I stupid? _"-get you a new bikini; It'll be sooo much fun Max!" Ella rambles on and on, reminding me of Nudge my old friend from the beach. I take a second and think back to all the things we used to do together….. She was the one upside to going back _there. _

"Max! Max; hellooo? Were you even paying attention to what I was saying?" Ella asks doubtfully, hands on her hips. I shake my head, "No, not really. Sorry El-" I falter mid-sentence, catching sight of Sam. In the far corner of the restaurant, Sam has his arm around the one, the only…(drum roll please!) Lissa, **(A/N** **Sorry all you Lissa haters, Lissa isn't a slut. She isn't in the books, and she isn't in this story either... Doesn't mean we like her, we still hate her guts.) **Ella follows my gaze, and gasps when she sees what I'm looking at. Lissa tosses her bright red hair, giving my Sam a flirtatious smile… WHICH HE RETURNS! Yuck.

"Max… please don't get us kicked out… the food here is really good, and has little calories..." Ella says cautiously. "Don't worry Ells..." I say still watching Sam and Lissa. Sam leans in slowly towards Lissa and kisses her… That's it! I stride over to the dimly lit booth, Ella following me warily.

I clear my throat, trying to get his attention. He breaks apart from Lissa, upset with whoever interrupted there little make-out session. Wow, what a gentleman! Tearing his attention from Lissa, he turns towards me. "Remember me asshole?" I ask enraged, giving him my famous death glare.

"Oh shit!" He mumbles under his breath. Lissa turns towards me, "What's your problem, Ride? Just get over it already! He dumped you for _me_ a long time ago!" I scoff, "Is that what he told you? If I remember correctly, just yesterday Sam and I sat in this very booth out for dinner." I growl, "Isn't that right, _sweetie_?" Sam looks between the two of us, terrified, "She's lying!" It would've been convincing if his voice hadn't cracked. I shake my head, pitying him, "We're through!" I declare, and turn on my heel, accompanied by a silent Ella. Well, _that's_ a first!

I glance back over my shoulder, just in time to see Sam get a face full of spaghetti. That's what you get bastard! I grin and turn towards Ella, "How 'bout some dinner now?" She looks at me in awe, "I've lost my appetite." I shrug, "So where to then?" Ella grins mischievously, "You'll see…" She says, dragging me out the door. _What have I gotten myself in to?_

~Ella POV~

The dressing room door creaks open to reveal a gorgeous scowling Max. Her brown, sun-streaked hair rests just below her shoulders. She glares at me, her chocolate brown eyes glowing with resentment. Max is wearing a black bikini, with a light blue band at the top of the bottoms, and at the bottom of the top. **(A/N I know confusing… but its Max :D) **"You're getting it." I say in a way that Max knows leaving it behind, isn't optional. "AND you're going to take it to the beach and wear it, whether you like it or not." She turns around, and looks in the mirror; Max visibly shudders. "Do I _have _too!" She whines like a little kid, very unMax like. "Yep!" I say cheerily.

~Max POV~

"IM !" I scream as I enter our house; the second I close the front door, I'm brought to the ground by a heavy force. "THAT'S HOW ITS DONE!" the force yells in my ear.

"Ouch Iggy! GET OFF of me!"

"That's what she said!" he says as he gets up.

"Help me up." I put out my hand. My brother grabs it, and then grumbles something like _what have you been eating._

The bags I had been carrying lay on the floor, there contents everywhere. I bend down, starting to pick things up, when Iggy suddenly snickers and asks, "Maxi, what is _this_?" I growl and the nickname, but turn to see what he's referring to. He stands there, holding my bikini bottom between two fingers, an arm's length away from him, like it was smelly trash.

He wiggles his eyebrows, "This for Sam?" he asks suggestively. I roll my eyes, but swiftly lunge forward and snatch it from him. "Sam who?" I ask nonchalantly. "Oh don't play dumb with me Max!" He says, getting annoyed, "I'm not STUPID!" I shrug, "You could've fooled me." With that, I grab everything else lying on the floor, stuff it into the paper sacks and run up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! Alright, totally forgot, should have done this in the first chapter, FIRST FANFIC.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Maximum Ride, Its stupid we have to say this, if I owned MR I wouldn't be on Fanfiction, Now would I? Didn't think so. ONWARD. Btw, it's ALL HUMAN**

Chapter 2.

_Well that went well!_ I take the stairs two at a time, and find myself winded once I reach the top. I wander down the hallway and turn left, into my room. Soundlessly, I close my door and turn to face the cluttered space. In the far corner, my suitcase sits, untouched. I groan at the thought of having to pack it; just seems like such a hassle! I always eventually end up stuffing random crap in the suitcase because of my short attention span.

_I can do this! It's just PACKING! _I try to convince myself, but fail horribly. I flop down on my bed, pulling a pillow over my face, utterly defeated. A slight rasp on my door pulls me back into reality, "Go away, Iggy!" I call out, my voice muffled by the pillow. "Come again?" He asks through the door. I sit upright and shout, "GO AWAY!" Of course, he takes this as an invitation to come in. He opens the door cautiously, and strides towards me. Gently, he sits down, trying to look genuinely concerned.

"Wipe that look off your face. It's starting to creep me out." I inform him; Iggy completely ignores me. He tries to keep a straight face as he puts one hand one my shoulder and asks, "Maxi, are you PMSing?" I hastily get up off the bed and turn towards Iggy, giving him a death glare. Trying to lighten the mood, he asks me jokingly, "So, is that a no?" I sigh, "That's a definite NO!"

He chuckles slightly, but skips right to the point, "What happened between you and Sam?" he asks bluntly. I shrug my shoulders, trying to convey that it was no big deal. "Come on Max! I know you too well to not realize you're _somehow_ upset." I moan, but realize that this is true, "Fine."

"So?" He prompts, after a moment of silence. I shake my head in disbelief. Why was I telling my _older brother_ about my personal dating life? Beats me! I guess, maybe it was because _even this _was better than packing!

"Sam is a two-timing sexist pig!" I bellow. Iggy looks shocked for a moment, but recovers quickly, "I thought that nickname was reserved for me and me only?" This makes me laugh a little, "Sam is something worse than even _you_ Iggy." He pretends to be hurt, making me grin. Only Iggy could cheer me up! I tell him about the incident, emphasizing Spaghetti-Faced-Sam. "Wow!" he whistles once I'm finished, "You showed him, didn't ya?" Trying to be modest…oh who am I kidding? "Hell yeah I did!" And, being the immature child Iggy is, he high-fives me, a broad smile on his face. "You've done good kid. You've done good." He pats my head and saunters out the door, leaving me once again, alone in my room. I glance again at the empty suitcase, shake my head, and climb into bed. It'd get around to it in the morning. _Maybe. _

"Maxi, Oh Maxi!" A light and cheery voice says bringing my out of my dream. The person shakes me again "Max, come on it's time to get up." I groggily open my eyes. The sunlight streams into the messy room illuminating one thing, my suit case... oops? I forgot to pack last night… okay I didn't forget, I just kind of let it go? I turn towards the voice only to see Ella. "Ella, what are you doing here?" I ask her; She looks at me with a duh! expression on her face. "I'm house sitting, member!" I sigh, yeah, no that she reminded me, I do remember. I get out of bed slowly and wipe the sleep from my eyes. "Ells I know I'm going to regret asking you this, but will you help me pack? I'm too lazy to do it." She rolls her eyes.

"I was expecting this, I will but on one condition! You have to let me pick out your outfit, and let me do your hair… pretty much let me give you a makeover." She tells me… Usually I would right away answer HELL NO… but, I don't want to pack. "Fine." I grumble. "YAY!" She squeals and heads towards my closet. "Go shower, I'll be done by then." She calls over her shoulder. I sigh and hesitantly walk out of the room, and go take me shower

~Line Break!~

After my shower Ella pretty much tortured me. "Max, you look AMAZING!" Ella screamed at me after she had finished my hair. I looked myself over in the mirror. My usual wavy hair was pin straight **(A/N Where do we get that saying from? Pins aren't straight**!) I'm wearing black tight capris with one of those hangy purple shirt things over a white tank top; I have purple and black high tops on and black bangle things. I have to say I don't look that bad, but I don't like it.

I grab my suitcase from Ella and give her quick thanks. I run down stairs, suitcase tumbling down with me. I set it by the door, and walk casually into the kitchen. Iggy is already sitting in his usual spot, eating some eggs. "Hey Igs." I say as I take a piece of toast off the plate and begin to eat. "Hey." He mumbles through the food in his mouth. If you can't tell he's not a morning person… its only 8:45. I don't mind morning, but I'd rather sleep.

"Okay guys. Ready to go?" My mom asks as she walks into the kitchen and grabs her car keys and purse. I nod, and Iggy grunts. I grab my sweat shirt that's lying on the back of the couch, grab my suitcase and head out the door. Iggy follow quickly behind me with his own suitcase. We load everything up into my mom's SUV. "SHOT GUN!" Iggy calls, probably just to annoy me. "No Iggy! You got it last time we went on a road trip!" I yell at him. "To bad, I'm older, _and_ I called it first." He says and sticks his tongue out at me. I give him a glare, not my full on death glare, I still like my brother. "Mom." I say hoping she'll be on my side… I was wrong. "He did call it first Max." I sigh and continue to argue with Iggy till a car pulls up into the drive way. "Kids… KIDS!" my mom scolds both of us. "The walkers are here… By the way Iggy, neither of you get front seat we are taking one car. Both of you get in the back." Grumbling we both crawl into the back back. **(A/N You all know what I'm talking about, the very back.)**

~Fangs POV~

Tiredly my brother and I both crawl into the Martinez's car. Neither of us were happy about going on this trip, I mean COME ON! It was all summer, and I had to hang out with two kids I met when I was little, and one of them was a girl. She was probably extremely girly and appearance oriented, like all the girls that live in this rich neighborhood. "Shuddup Iggy!" An extremely sweet sound to my ears comes from the back seat.

I turn around to see a gorgeous girl shove a boy, with strawberry blonde hair that was spiked up, he also had dark blue eyes. "Oh it's on Max!" He yells at the girl, who is apparently Max. They begin to shove a hit each other. "Max! Iggy! Quit it!" Dr. Martinez yells at the two. They both stop and look up to their mother. "Yes?" the boy, Iggy, asks. Sighing Dr. Martinez begins introductions. "Fang, Dylan, these are my children Iggy and Max. Max, Iggy this is Fang," She says and points to me, I nod then she points to Dylan. "and Dylan." "Hey." Dylan says as he checks Max out. And so begins our 8 hour drive to the beach.

~Max's POV~

'_Be my bad boy, be my man, be my week-'I_ pulled my phone out of my pocket, and clicked the _view _button. It was a text from Sam.

_Hey Babe, I was thinking about yesterday, and I'm willing to put this little fight behind us, I forgive you. Love Sam._

"That ass!" I growl, making all eyes in the car turn towards me "MAXIMUM!" my mom yells from the front seat I roll my eyes. "What?" Iggy asks as he begins to read the text. "Is he stupid?" Iggy asks me. "Apparently so." I inform Iggy. I look up from my phone to see 2 sets curious eyes still staring at me. "What?" I growl at them. The boy Dylan is the one who speaks up. "Uhh, you kinda just cussed at your phone, and we are curious as to why." I roll my eyes at him. "It's really none of you-"I begin but am cut off by Iggy. "Her ex. is why." He tells them I send a glare at Iggy, and he flinches.

_Fuck off Sam. I dumped you. ITS OVER." _I send back to him and get a reply in two seconds_._

_You can't dump me, you will be sorry for that Maxi. When you come back from that little trip of yours you won't be able to show your face in town._

_Whatever_. I send back.

"Ma, are we almost there!" I call up to the front, trying to ignore the fact that Fang and Dylan are still watching me curiously.

"Yup!" She calls pulling into the long driveway, where we will be staying, out comes my two adorable cousins, Gazzy and Angel. There blonde hair blowing ever so slightly from the cool breeze and their big blue eyes staring at our car excitedly.

**So that's it for now. What do you think so far? RnR please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys! I HATE WORD! We had to rewrite most of this like 4 times! Okay, this story is co-written with a.k.a CAPTIN sarcasm. Don't bother looking her up, this is the only story she's written. We don't own Max Ride, never will. We would really appreciate some helpful feedback! Thanks for R&Ring! **

Chapter 3.

~Max's POV~

As we drag to a stop, I scramble through the car, and wrench the door open. Swiftly, I dash to Angel and sweep her into a tight embrace. Softly she whispers, "I've missed you." into my ear. I open my mouth to say something, but choke on my words, tears threatening to spill over. All I'm able to say is, "I've missed you too sweetie." I want to tell her that I love her more than anything in the world, and that I'm so sorry I didn't visit last summer, but I don't. She already knows. I'd always wanted a sister, and she was the closest thing I had ever gotten: a cousin.

She pulls apart from me, looking hurt, "Why didn't you come visit last summer? You _pinky-promised_!" Tears streak down my cheeks, "I know sweetie. I was just…busy." The real reason I didn't come last summer? Sam. In his words, he said, 'I don't want other guys drooling over you. You're _mine,_ remember?' This set me off; he couldn't _own_ _me_! He changed his tactics to wanting to spend more time with me. I knew this was total BS but didn't have the energy to argue.

Angel looks at me warily, but it seems that I'm forgiven; I am here now. _That's _what seems to matter. I tuck a blonde ringlet behind her ear and smile. She returns it, her big blue eyes sparkling. Angel takes my hand and tugs me towards the house, "Come on, Max."

_Every _time I see this house it takes my breath away. I walk up the pathway to this marvelous house, drinking up the scenery. Few people see our home because it is so finely concealed by giant Redwood trees.

"Hello? Max? Is that you?" I hear a distant voice call. Shading my eyes from the sun, I look towards the sleek, jagged all white house. I make out a crystal chandelier dangling in the entryway. The sun shines in on it through the vast clean windows. It reflects the light at just the right angle, momentarily blinding me. I blink away spots and see my Uncle Jeb, waving in the doorway. Looking down at the perfectly mowed green grass, I inhale a deep, shaky breath. _Max, get a grip! _I think inside my head. Slowly, I meet his eyes and plaster a fake smile onto my face. _Jeb is my Uncle. I must play nice. _I scoff at this, receiving a curious look from Angel.

Gazzy runs by, towing Iggy close behind. I catch a blurb of what he says, "You _have_ to see it! I know it needs some adjustments, but after, that bad boy will have enough power to blow up this whole house…" That couldn't be good; why had Iggy gotten Gazzy a chemistry set for his birthday? He knew Gazzy would make explosives. I sigh and continue our way to the house, dreading the moment I would have to see Jeb.

I sprawl across onto the beige couch, and search between the cushions for the remote to the plasma screen T.V. Giving up, I look around the house in amazement, "Wow!" I exclaim in awe. "It changed much since you were here, Maximum?" Jeb asks, looking out the huge glass windows.

I get up and glare at his back, "It's Max." I correct. I catch sight of his reflection in the window; every wrinkle on his face reminds me of how old and stressed he's become. Being a million-air scientist does that to a person! He nods his head, "Yes, right," Almost spitefully he says, "_Max." _A snarl escapes my throat. He turns around, a faint smile visible, "Something wrong?" 

_He's not my real uncle. He doesn't understand me. _I remind myself. Jeb was my Uncle-in-law; my aunt had passed away three years ago, so he was left to take care of Angel and Gazzy. The only reason I visit is because of Angel, well, and Nudge- my old best friend. Seems wrong to say that: _old_.

Without answering, I run up the winding staircase, wondering if I'll ever get along with him. I walk down the hall, my shoes squeaking on the marble floor. I open the door to the deluxe guest room. Kicking off my sneakers, I slump down onto the bed, its silky sheets clean and soothing against my skin.

"Whoa whoa! What do you think you're doing in _my_ room?" Iggy stands in the middle of the room, arms crossed over his chest. I sit up, irritated. Couldn't I get _one_ moment alone? "Who says it's _yours_?" I snap bitterly.

He glances out the window and smirks, "I'll play you for it." Confusion evident on my face, I sit up, catching sight of a basketball court in the front yard, "Oh, _it's on_ brother!" Trying to act casual, Iggy crosses over to the doorway and bolts. I grin and yank my shoes back onto my feet, trailing him. This was gonna be _ffuunn_! (Not to mention easy!)

We race down the granite staircase; I send a perfectly aimed elbow right into his ribcage. He stops, sitting down on the stairs, wheezing. "You dumbass! That _really _hurt!" he manages between gulps of air. I sneer, "Good, it was supposed to!"

~Fang's POV~

"**GOD, IGGY! JUST PLAY THE DAMN BALL IN ALREADY!**" I hear Max cry out in frustration. Warily, I saunter towards a nearby window, gasping when I see them: Iggy and Max both doubled over on the basketball court, sucking in deep breaths, are drenched in sweat. Iggy places his hands on his knees and looks up at Max, quietly saying something I can't make out. She stands up and nods, wiping the back of her hand across her damp forehead. Slowly, I make my way outside to see what all the commotion is about.

"Does little Maxi think she can beat me?" Iggy taunts. Max growls at his comment, "Just check the damn ball." I snicker, catching their attention. "What do you want Emo boy?" Max sneers. I look down at my all black attire and shrug. It's not like I hadn't heard _that_ _one_ before, "Think of something more original Ride."

"If you don't mind, I was in the middle of beating Iggy here…." She snarls. "But you're a _girl!_ Why don't you just give up now and go shopping or something!" I say, snidely. Iggy chuckles, making a confused look appear on my face. (This is rare because I'm the 'Emotionless Wall'.) He mumbles something like "Yeah right!" Max glares at me and claps her hands together, "IGGY! Over here!" "Oh, yeah, right! Next point wins."

Iggy checks the ball, breathing heavily, trying to anticipate Max's next move. She takes three short dribbles then stops momentarily, concentrating on the hoop. As she shoots, Iggy watches the ball, holding his breath. _Swoosh!_ Max lets out a sigh of relief; Iggy shakes his head in disbelief, "No, no! That did_ not_ just happen!" Max does a short victory dance, "Looks like Iggy's sleeping on the couch tonight!" After she's done with her gloating, she turns to me, "Oh, and by the way, shopping is torture!" She sticks her tongue out at me, running into the house. _Damn! She's good!_ "Dude, wipe the drool off your face. It's not very attractive."

~Max's POV~

I hop out of the shower, not bothering to check my appearance in the mirror. Pulling on some black swim shorts with blue trim, (Ella's doing. Don't ask.) and my black bikini with a ratty t-shirt over it, I run out of the bathroom and into a wall…wait, not a wall….. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Max!" a concerned Dylan says. Grumbling, I stand up, rubbing my head, "Ouch." Again he apologizes. This was starting to get irritating! "Stop apologizing!" I order, annoyed. "Sorry." He mumbles. THAT WAS IT! I storm off, Dylan following closely behind. I whip around, "What's your problem?" I ask, eerily calm. He shrugs, not catching my agitation, "Just bored, I guess. Where you going?"

"The beach to meet Nudge, not like it's any of your business though…" I say. "Oh cool, I'm coming with!" I simply sigh, "Fine."

Impatiently I descend, down the twirly stairs. (I just _love_ circle stairs!) "IF YOU'RE COMING, HURRY UP!" I yell, hoping Dylan hears me. I look into the living room, for my mom but instead I find Fang and Iggy, making the couch comfortable for sleeping (He he!)

"Hey, Igs, have you seen Mom?" He looks up from what he's doing, "Nah, I think she went to the mall with Angel, Gazzy, and Jeb." He adds suspiciously, "Why?" I shrug my shoulders; I guess I had to tell _someone_ I was leaving! "Dylan and I-" I sigh, "are meeting up with Nudge on the beach."

"What's a 'Nudge'?" Fang asks, lounging in his recliner.

"_Nudge. _Is a _person_- a very good friend of mine!" I snarl, shooting him a death glare. I was really starting to dislike this guy! I stomp back over to the bottom of the staircase, "DYLAN! COME ON! YOU TAKE LONGER TO CHANGE THAN A GIRL!" I scream, just as he descends them. Oops! "What's the rush?" he asks annoyed. I take his wrist and drag him through the living room, "Let's go before I punch your brother." Curiously, he glances at Fang, who just rolls his dark mysterious eyes. "You could punch me honey, but it wouldn't hurt-_."_ He says in an arrogant manner. I raise my eyebrows, "Oh yeah?"

Iggy butts in, a worried look in his eyes, "Dude, if I were you….well, I was you I wouldn't have said that, but, because you did…I would ru-" I cut him off, "Wouldn't want that pretty little face smashed in, now would we?"

"Try. Me." Fang challenges. I smirk and swiftly make my way towards him; he stands up in one fluid motion: agile and precise. Not being able to control myself, I clench my fists and take a swing. My hand makes contact with his nose, warm blood trickling between my fingers. Suddenly alarmed, I pull away, gasping when I catch sight of his tan, bloodied face. "Ooo, that's _gotta_ hurt!" Iggy exclaims from the opposite side of the room. Fang brings his hand to his nose.

"You _actually_ hit me!"

"Thanks Captain Obvious." I counter.

He replies with a witty comeback, "You're welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm." Fuming, I grab Dylan's wrist and yank him out the door, "We'll be back….._maybe_." As soon as we're outside, I drop Dylan's wrist and start pacing; now I was too worked up to go to the beach. Dylan, matching my pace, stops me and places a hand on my shoulder, "Max, calm down. You can't let Fang get to you." But he was getting to me! Now he was all I thought about! _Damn Fang!_

"You alright?" Dylan asks, sounding genuinely concerned. I shake my head and lie through my teeth, "Yeah, just _peachy_!" He smiles, showing his perfectly white teeth, "Good," he laces his fingers through mine. I don't bother to pull it away; the gesture seemed…comforting. "Shall we go then?" I nod my head tiredly, ignoring the fact that the sun was going down already, "Sure."

"_Oomph_!" All the air rushes out of my lungs as I'm slammed to the ground, getting a mouthful of green grass. What the…? My hand slips away through Dylan's, losing all sense of direction. Grunting, I squirm under the dark figure, trying to catch a glimpse of his face. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I hear Dylan shout. A deep, husky voice replies something like, "This is what she gets!"

I rapidly turn on my side and find myself face-to-face with Fang. Our faces only inches apart, noses brushing every so often. I feel his chest rise and fall in irregular beats, his breathing heavy. The smell of his cologne stings the inside of my nose, "What are you doing?" I manage. He smiles, slightly lop-sided, making my heart skip a beat. **(A/N Cheesy, I know!) **I look deeply into his eyes, trying to find any emotion, with no such luck. Again I sigh and repeat, "What are you doing?"

_Bum bum bum! How I love writing cliff-hangers! So, sorry about the delay (again)! My co-author has been bugging me about getting this done __**SOON**__, but it takes time guys! I appreciate your patience! Bear with me here! R&R! _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ****Okay, I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this chapter. It might be full of fluff, but hopefully not. Again, Co-written with a.k.a CAPTAIN sarcasm. Blah, Blah. Read on.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own MR, but our story still rocks the jazz, so stick that in your juice box and suck it!**

Chapter 4.

~Max POV~

_Again, I sigh and repeat._ "_What are you doing?"_ Fang restrains my wrists just above my head, his grasp tightening every time I try and break free. Eventually I give up, feeling the pulse in my hands, slowly losing circulation. From somewhere to the left of me I hear footsteps slowly approaching the three of us. Fang must hear them too because he breaks our stare, and turns to look (surprise, surprise), to the noise. "_**MAXIMUM **__**MICHELLE RIDE**_!" The footsteps yell… wait that voice sounds familiar…

"Nudge!" I scream right into Fangs ear, making him wince. "I have been waiting for you for like ever! I was going to come get you awhile ago, but I figured you'd come meet me, but noo! No Max shows up-" I cut her off before she can continue with one of her famous rants. "Sorry Nudge, I was leaving but I kind of got held up." I gesture, the best I can to Fang, who is still on top of me. "Get off, NOW!" I shout at him.

"Not until you apologize for effing punching me in the face!" He yells right back at me. "You deserved it." I spit at him. "Besides, you said I couldn't hurt you; did wittle Fangy get hurt?" I ask mockingly. Nudge gives me a curious glance, silently asking the question: 'What did you do now?' I shrug awkwardly.

"Apologize!" He barks** (A/N **_**WOOF**_**!)** sternly.

"No!" I reply stubbornly. He glares coldly into my eyes, ordering, "Apologize! _Now!_"

Before I have time to object, Nudge cuts in, "Damn it Max; just apologize already! I need time to do your make-up and get your clothes picked out for the big beach party tonight! *insert groan from yours truly*-" "Who are you going with?" She prods, glancing between Fang Dylan and I. Since when was I in a 'love triangle'?

I smirk, "Not with any of these *gesture towards my wonderful audience* whack jobs!"

Fang turns his head to look at Nudge, "She isn't going _anywhere_ until she apologizes" he growls. Nudge, being Nudge, puts her hands on her hips, "Max, apologize. We don't have any time to waste."

I mumble under my breath, "I'd rather do this all night instead of going to a lame beach party..." Fang raises an eyebrow, being the only one who catches this, "Oh would you now?"

"HEY NUDGE, BABY, WHAZZ UP?" Iggy asks, greeting Nudge, arms wide. Nudge blushes; (Is there something going on that I don't know about?) I make note of asking Nudge later. She gives him an awkward hug, grinning from ear-to-ear.

Iggy notices she isn't the only one around, and catches sight of Fang on top of me, "Whoa whoa! What did I just walk in to?" He asks, looking to Nudge for an explanation; (Bad idea!) "Well…" She continues, "Max didn't show up on the beach, so I started to get worried and figured I would just go and find her, ya know? I came here to your house and found them like this and I was like 'whoa! What is going on!' but I didn't say that, I pretended to be all cool and screamed Max's name, which got their attention-" Iggy clasps a hand over her mouth, "Alright, alright. I GET IT!"

After a moment of silence, (as Iggy tries to comprehend all this) he says, "I can practically _feel_ the awkwardness!" making hand movements in the air. I've had enough of this! Quickly, I knee Fang in the unmentionable place, making his face contort in agony. I seize the momentary distraction, and scramble up off the ground. Nudge grabs my hand and hauls me off before I have time to gloat (by doing my victory dance, obviously!) "Let's go Max. We've got lots to work on." I groan, trying to ignore the snickers coming from behind me. _Great, just effing, great!_

_~Line break~_

~Fang's POV~

Dylan taps my shoulder lightly, and leans in closer so I can hear him, "Hey can I talk to you for a sec.?" I glance around at the party unfolding around me; not really my style. I shrug and walk towards the calm ocean water, "What's up?" The waves lap around my ankles, and I squat down to roll up my black jeans. Wiggling my toes in the sand, I look up, studying Dylan's face. He catches me watching and clears his throat, "Well, um, I was just wondering if um….I want to ask Max out." He finally blurts out. I look at him in shock, "Well….." and because of lack of words, I say, "Go for it!" with fake sarcasm, which he OBVIOUSLY doesn't catch. "Idiot." I mumble under my breath as he sighs and walks away. He'd _never _get Max!

I let my mind wander elsewhere, numbly walking through the swarm of people. I'm only half aware of them pushing me along, until I hear a familiar voice, "Watch were you're go-" She falters when she catches my eye, "Oh, it's _you_."

I smirk, "Jee, thanks; great to see you too _honey_!" Max glares at me, a witty comeback nearly rolling off her tongue when Nudge walks over, grinning. Pulling Max aside, she says something I don't catch over the pulsating music. Nudge giggles, glancing in my direction every so often.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, I look down at my outfit. I didn't bother changing: black muscle t-shirt, and black jeans. Seems so dull compared to what Max is wearing: ripped, frayed denim shorts that go to about mid-thigh, a loose transparent Aeropostal shirt, covering a black bikini…but no shoes? She stands barefoot, wiggling her toes in the sand like I had done only moments ago. Blushing, she timidly looks over to me, giving me a genuine smile. _Why the sudden change of heart? _

~Max POV~

I look over at Fang, feeling my cheeks go red. He flips his dark black hair out of his eyes and gives me a confused, lopsided grin. Nudge turns to me, "_SEE_ this is what I was talking about! Whenever I speak, all you can do is space off and think about _him!" _She saysgesturing, with a sweep of her hand, towards Fang. "Well now he'll definitely be suspicious!" I hiss through clenched teeth. She shrugs, "Just face it! You're in llooovvee!" I blush again, but try and deny the fact that I might have a teeny-tiny little crush on him, "I am _NOT_!" She shrugs her shoulders, knowing I'm a lost cause, and starts to walk off. Quickly I panic, "Wait! You're just leaving me here _alone with HIM?" _She smiles mischievously, "You kids have fun!" And before I can latch onto her arm, she vanishes in the crowd. _Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap! _

I swivel around in one spot, looking for someone, _ANYONE, _to talk to other than Fang. Suddenly, Dylan appears in the sea of faces. I elbow my way through the crowd and grab his hand, "DYLAN!" I practically scream, so relieved. He smiles sweetly, "Yes?" I shrug my shoulders, trying to think of an excuse, "I um..." I stumble, but he cuts me off (thankfully!) "Look, Max, I've been meaning to ask you sooner, but um, now that we're here, well… would you like to go out?" My smile completely vanishes, and I stand there, still holding his hand, traumatized, "I um…..I…." Dylan shakes his hand from mine, "Fine. I understand…" he looks at his shoes, crestfallen. Glumly, head hung low, he starts walking away, "Wait, Dylan!" I call out, touching his forearm, "I um….sure!" He looks up, surprised, "You will?"

"Are you trying to talk me out of it?" I ask, challenging him. He shakes his head vigorously, "No...No! That's just…well, GREAT!"

~3rd person~

The door swings open to reveal a tall, dirty-blonde teenage boy standing at the doorstep, "Hello, sir. Is Maximum home?" He asks in a courteous voice, trying to peer around Jeb's shoulder. He shakes his head, "Not right now son; can I take a message though?" The boy ponders for a moment, but then shakes his head and smirks, "No, It's kind of a…. _Personal message_."

Jeb shakes his head, understanding, "Alright, please...Come in." He opens the door wider, "Oh, I didn't catch your name." The boy grins, "Sam. Sam Carter, sir." Jeb nods, "Please, take a seat, make yourself at home. You can stay for as long as you want." Sam nods, "Good."

_Ok, guys! That's all for now! Sorry for the Mylan! It's sort of necessary; you'll see when we get there! Just R&R! THANK YYOOOUU! _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N ****Alrighty, so here goes nothing! We're now….4…well, technically 5….chapters into this story and we're running on little ideas.**

**Awesomeness47: Hey! Don't say that; I've still got a **_**few **_**tricks up my sleeve…**

**Me: Oh joy! (Note my sarcasm people!) **

**ANYWAY, we'd love to know what you guys want to happen in this story! We're open to any ideas…unless they include a) Max and Dylan staying together (blah!) b) Fang being a total douche (pardon my language...) or c) new, original characters. **_**No thank you! **_**We need lots of ideas because we've still got a WHOLE FREAKING SUMMER to fill! Who thought of that bloody brilliant idea? **_**Not me.**_** (RANDOM: Out of curiosity, can you guys tell who writes what chapters?)**

**Of track, as usual, DISCLAIMER: We do not own MR…..but you all knew that already….Soooo…..**

~Max POV~

Dylan gives me a dazzling smile, leaning in, and pecks my cheek, "You're amazing. You know that?" I blush, turning my head away from him; my eyes lock with…..yeah, you guessed it, _Fang_.

He stands with his arms crossed over his chest, (making his tan muscular biceps bulge) scowling. Even with a scowl on his face he was still…well, to sum it up, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome. _Damn Fang for being so effing smexy! _

_This is all Nudge's fault!_ _If she hadn't left me…._I think to myself in frustration. _But, Max, you were the one who agreed to go out with Dylan, not Nudge._ I argue. (yes, with myself. In my mind. _Grreeattt_.)

I turn back to Dylan, who looks at me puzzled, "You alright?" I shrug, "Why wouldn't I be?" He raises an eyebrow, but says nothing. After an awkward pause, he asks, "Want to dance?"

I snort, "Yeah right! Not only would I make a complete fool of myself, I'd probably hurt you!" He smiles, "I'd risk that." Ughh! I was _not _dancing! Maybe in my room while home alone, stereo cranked, but not _here_! He shrugs, seeing my appalled expression, "Mind if I ask someone else then?" "Be my guest..." I say, gesturing towards the dance floor.

He strolls over to a pretty blonde and uses his charm, asking her to dance. She smiles, glancing back at her friends, who eagerly nod and mouth 'GO!' I shake my head and roll my eyes, turning away from them. Nudge walks over to me; she's probably been spying on me. I can see she's practically bursting from excitement, "Why are you so happy?"

"DYLAN KISSED YOU! MAX I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" She gushes. _How long has this girl been watching me?_ "But, um, what happened to Fangalicious?" She asks, looking a little….disappointed. I try not to growl at her, "You left me _alone with HIM!_ And his name is _Fang." _She's taken aback by the harsh tone, making me feel a twinge of guilt. I try and keep my voice light while saying, "I'm going home. You're welcome to join me..." She looks back at the party longingly, but nods her head, "Yeah, ok. I'll come with."

"Where you guys going?" Iggy asks, overhearing us. His drink sloshes over his plastic cup rim as he dances his way over to us, (Let's just say, that is something I _never_ want to see again!) spilling all over his shirt. He leans in close to Nudge, as she screams in his ear, "HOME!"

"That too bad; it was a damn good party!" He hollers over the ear-splitting music, "YO! FANG, DYLAN WE'RE LEAVING. LET'S GO!" Dylan breaks apart from the blonde, thanking her, and walks over, smiling. He intertwines his hand with mine, giving a tight squeeze. Fang saunters over, his arm around the waist of a fiery redhead. _What the hell?_ I narrow my eyes. _What is he doing? _He smirks, "Hey guys! This is Brigid; I promised she could come over tonight." _God he works quickly!_

Iggy smirks and Dylan fist bumps Fang when Brigid isn't watching. Nudge glances at me, concern plastered across her face. I send her a reassuring look, 'I'm fine.' I raise Dylan's hand, meaning, 'See! I've got him.' This doesn't convince Nudge. _Am I that easy to read? _As if she reads my thoughts, she nods. _Creeeppy! _I sigh deeply, but don't object to Brigid. She smiles sweetly at me; huh, maybe I would like her.

~Line break! ~

I cup my hands over my ears as Iggy sings a horrid-I might add- song at the top of his lungs. If we didn't get home in the next two minutes, I was going to seriously strangle the kid! "IGGY! SHUT. UP!" I shriek, causing him to sing even louder. (Like that was possible!) I let out an exasperated sigh; this _HAD _to stop! SOON! "What? You don't like Gaga?" he asks, casually. "No. I don't like _you." _ I snarl. Nudge smiles, "Aw, come on, Max, lighten up. He isn't _that _bad!"Fang snickers, "Yes he is!" Everyone else nods their head in agreement. Something Fang and I actually agree on! "I gotta say, Iggy, it's pretty gruesome." Dylan murmurs. "Everybody's a critic!" Iggy snaps, throwing his hands in the air.

Catching sight of our house, I dash ahead of everyone. Fang breaks into a sprint, somewhere behind me, clearly challenging me to a race. _It's on! _As I sprint up the drive, I catch sight of a car parked in front of the house, but don't give it a second thought. Only until I reach the door, bending over, trying to catch my breath, do I realize it can't be Anne's, and it's not my mother's minivan, so…_Who's is it? _

Fang's deep voice snaps me out of my thoughts, "Wow, you're really out of shape Ride." I look up and notice he isn't even panting; _that bastard! Did he have to be good at EVERYTHING? _ I straighten up, trying to look him in the eyes, but feel pathetic because I literally have to look up. _Damn you Fang! _ I open the front door, eyes widening, as I catch sight of the owner to the car in our drive. I check the time on the wall: 10:41. Nobody was just 'stopping in' at this hour. That meant he was here for a reason; a reason I didn't want to know, but knew I would find out anyway. _Great, now I had bigger things to worry about other than Fang. My day just keeps getting better and better!_

"What the HELL is _he _doing here?" I ground out. "Maximum, watch your language!" Jeb shouts quietly **(A/N OXYMORON!) **probably because Angel and Gazzy are sleeping. "What the hell is he doing here?" I repeat more calmly, but my voice still icy. "Oi! Max, why so rude to the guy?" An extremely hot, sexy….-wait, Pause, Rewind, Delete. - A voice says from behind me. I open my mouth to make a snide **(A/N Yepp Readers, I did almost write 'snard'.) ** remark, but am cut off by the rest of our 'gang' joining us. "You…two…..need…to…wait…..up…" Iggy pants, obviously winded from running to catch up with us. "You…four…need…to…._keep_…up..." I mock, a smug look on my face. Iggy scowls, standing up right, about to speak, but catches sight of our visitor, "What the-"

Jeb cuts him off, "If anyone cusses again, they're sleeping outside tonight!" I glance at Iggy, who's about to explode into hysterical fits of laughter. Finally he bursts, face bright red, clutching his sides, "Who are you? Our _father?" _ Jeb crosses his arms over his chest, becoming impatient. He opens his mouth, forming words, when Iggy mimicsin a Darth Vader impression, "_Luke, I am you're father_." I crack up, grasping the couch for support. Sam and Jeb stare at us, stony expressions worn, not even cracking a smile. _Oh come on! That was pretty funny! Original? No. But damn funny! _

Iggy peers up and sees Jeb disapproving glower. "Fine, fine!" He puts his hands up defensively, "I'm going upstairs!" He grabs Nudge's hand, pulling her along, muttering, "I do this for the safety of your own safety. Let me tell ya, you do _not _want to stay here…." Her whole face turns a shade redder, but nods, understanding that our little 'show-down' was starting. "Uhhh….." Dylan stammers close behind me, "I'm just gunna go…upstairs….." He trails off, dashing away. I bite my lip and avoid shouting 'COWARD!' after him. _Stupid coward. _

Sam gets up off the couch, a tight smile worn on his face; _he's all show, isn't he? _I raise an eyebrow, "What are you doing here?" He glances back at Jeb, Fang, and Brigid. We both knew we couldn't have an audience. I nod my head to Fang, hoping he understands. A crease in his forehead appears, "No." he whispers softly. It dawns on me that I want him here with me, not in the other room….doing god knows what with _her_. "Fine, but Jeb and Brigid, get out." I order, pointing in the direction of the kitchen. They turn on their heels, and do as they're told. That left Sam, Fang, and I. _Spectacular! _

Fang crosses over to the room, and as he passes me, he whispers softly into my ear, "Who is this guy?" _Oh right! _"Pardon me, I forgot to introduce everyone!" My voice laced with fake enthusiasm, "Fang this is Sam, my ex." At this, he raises an eyebrow, comprehension dawning. "And Sam, this is Fang….my…uh…." I falter; _what was I supposed to say? _

Fang answers for me, "Her _current _boyfriend." _WHAT? _I choke on my own spit, (TAKES TALENT PEOPLE!) "WHAT?" Fang gives me a wink and puts his arm around my waist. I stand their awkwardly. _Where was he going with this? _Sam gives both of us a curious look, but replies with ease, "Well not anymore. She's coming back home with me." I scoff, "Not going to happen. Remember? I dumped your sorry, cheating ass yesterday." He smirks, "Oh yeah? What are _you _going to do to stop me?" Before I even get a chance to reply, Fang mutters, "Kick your ass."

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Sam asks, raising his voice, getting into Fang's face. (Not something I recommend doing. He doesn't like it too much.)

With more power and confidence, he says, "Kick your ass." He scoffs, "Yeah right, like she could." Fang simply shrugs and backs up; _the show's all mine! _

I send a perfectly placed knee into his gut, making a sickening crack. Maybe a little too hard? No? Okay! He loses his balance and crumbles to the floor, "You bitch!" He bellows, getting back on his feet. I see a flash of something, and a moment later my stomach is screaming in pain. Staggering backwards, Fang catches me, gently whispering, "You alright?" into my hair. I brush away stray tears, and nod. Turning me around, Fang kisses me lightly on the forehead, "_I believe in you_."

_Those of you keeping track that's TWO cliff hangers….in a row! I'm pretty darn proud of myself! Sad, I know, but who cares! You know you love me, even if you won't admit it! So, thanks a lot Anj (E's brother) for snooping! Gave me a whole bunch of extra work! Hate you! (Please don't hurt me.) _

_Anyway, Reviewers, not only have I decided I want more ideas, I also want to know what you have liked, and disliked, (but mostly liked) about this story so far! I'm such a greedy person! ARGH! Thanks so much for reading- insert more mushy thank you's here- and GOODNIGHT people! _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Umm, ok, so…sorry this chapter took so long! I didn't really know where I was going with it! Some people have brought to my attention that this story is moving a little too quickly, and that so many things have happened in only TWO days…so, I'm gonna slow things down….I hope! Remember, if you guys have any questions, comments, or even propositions, PLEASE CONTACT ONE OF US! Thanks! We appreciate it!**

** DISCLAMIER: We do not own MR. That's **_**alllll **_**JP! *sigh*….**

_Fang kisses me lightly on the forehead, "I believe in you." _ I stagger backwards, away from his muscular chest, appalled, "What did you just say to me?" He smirks, giving me a wink and whispers quietly, "Just giving this guy a show." A low growl escapes past my lips, "Just stop, Fang." He gives me a confused, innocent look, "What did I do wrong?" I shake my head, ignoring him. _Why did every guy have to act so…so….FAKE? _

Slowly, I turn around, meeting eyes with Sam. Inhaling deep, shaky breaths, I state, "Fang isn't my boyfriend." Sam sneers, "Oh really?" I nod my head, glowering. _He loved every second of this! _Coming closer_,_ he places an arm around my shoulder, "Good. Now let's go." I shrug his arm off, cross my own, and stubbornly reply, "_No_." Sam raises his hand, clenching his fist into a ball. Sadly, he looks deeply into my eyes, "Max, don't make me."

All I can do is stare as he sighs sorrowfully and thrusts his fist into my stomach. Automatically, I crumple to the ground, screaming in agony. Fang rushes over, kneeling down on the floor beside me. Gently, he uses his thumb to brush tears out of my eyes; he doesn't say any sappy words or promise that everything will be ok; instead he smiles and squeezes my hand tenderly. _Was this part of the act also? No, that wouldn't make any sense…I already told Sam the truth…_ I close my eyes tightly, so I can only hear Fang hushed, pleading voice, "Max, Max…" The last thing I hear before I black out.

~Line Break! The best kind of break there is! ~

"_Max, Max…" _I smile at the voice. My lips part and I try to say something, but words don't form. "Max, can you hear me?" _Who's speaking to me? That voice sounds familiar…._Gradually, I crack open my eyes, shutting them tightly when the light leaks in. I hear a raspy shriek, and moments later realize it was me. Someone places a clammy, cold hand on my forehead. Again the voice returns, "Max, can you hear me?" I nod slightly. The person breathes a sigh of relief, "Thank god."

I force my eyes open, ignoring the pain. Blue-green glistening eyes stare into mine, drinking in my appearance. I smile tightly, feeling extremely uncomfortable. Not the person I hoped to see. In a hoarse voice, I ask, "What…what happened?" Dylan smiles sweetly, and murmurs, "I'm not really sure. Fang refused to tell us until you woke up."

I raise an eyebrow, "Really?" Dylan nods, and leaning in closer, he says in a hushed voice, "Yeah, he hasn't even slept since you were unconscious." He gives a slight jerk of his head to motion towards Fang. I glance over and see him lounging in the recliner, eyes closed. Giving Dylan a quizzical look, I retort, "Are you sure he isn't sleeping _now_?"

"Glad you could join us Max. I see you're your old self again." Fang mutters, keeping his eyes closed tightly. I try sitting up, moaning slightly.

Dylan helps me by placing his hand on the small of my back and pushing me into a sitting position. My skin tingles as he pulls his hand away, missing his touch. **(A/N Oh yuck! It's killing me to write this! By the time I'm done with this chapter I'll be nothing but ash…..SAVE ME FAX!) **He smiles sweetly, reaching up to brush hair behind my ear. Taking a strand of hair, he twirls it around his index finger while stroking my cheek with his free hand. I tilt my head back slightly as Dylan leans forward and begins lightly pecking my collar-bone. I blush and steal a glance at Fang. As if sensing me watching him, he opens his midnight orbs and finds mine. Frozen, I sit there like a five-year-old that just got caught sticking their hand in the cookie-jar.

For a moment, I see hurt cloud his face, but as quickly as it appears, it vanishes, and he recovers by teasing, "Oh Dylan, dude, you must be doing something wrong because Max looks as though she just passed an overflowing porta-potty." Dylan stops abruptly, pulling apart from me, "Piss off Fang."

Fang puts up his hands defensively, "Hey! I'm just stating the facts!" I stay quiet, not wanting to draw attention to myself, with no such luck. Dylan turns to me, searching my eyes. When I say nothing, he sighs and get's off the couch, "I understand, Max. It's too soon." _Yeah, THAT was the problem. _I force a tight smile on my face and nod. He glares at Fang, who gives his brother an innocent look, making me smile. Dylan looks back at me once more, and then silently leaves the room. Something hits me: I'm in a room with Fang. Alone. _Great! _

We sit in an awkward silence for a few minutes, only the sound of our breathing audible. Finally Fang speaks up, staring intently at me, "Why did you ever agree to go out with him?" I detect…..hurt in his voice?

"Why jealous?" I sneer.

He grins and chuckles, "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He stands up and strides over to me, plopping himself on the opposite end of the couch.

_Sorry it was short guys, a.k.a CAPTAIN sarcasm is gunna kill me for not writing more… but in My defense L, Rylan said to end it there, Or write Fluff, and you told me no._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N OMG! (Yes, I just said that. Deal with it!) I cannot BELIEVE you just ended it there, E! You idiot! (I am ssooooo sorry Readers…I feel your pain!) THAT CHAPTER WAS NO-WHERE **_**NEAR **_**FINISHED! It was extremely short! ARGH ARGH! Do that again and I shall **_**KIIILLLL**_** you! **

_**ANYWHO! **_** Again, sorry for that last chapter! I hope this one makes up for it...**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own MR! On with the sto-**

**Awesomeness47: Whoa whoa whoa! In my defense Ry-Ry said to end it there unless you wanted fluff and random crap!**

**Me: *sigh* **_**(what do you guys think? Was/is it too soon for fluff and Fax? If so, WHAT DO WE DO TO MAKE THIS STORY INTERESTING STILL? We nnnneeed ideas!) **_

_**Awesomeness47: Quit begging people for ideas in your thoughts, Captain, it's not normal.**_

"YOU'RE IN MY BUB-BLE!" I scream, acting serious, but fail as I crack up when Fang winces and covers his ears. "Be normal, for a second Max." Fang says crossly, shutting me up. "Are you okay? That kid hit you pretty hard." For a second he seems… worried?

I play through my snarky comebacks in my head, but _for once_, no words come out. "Umm, ya I'm fine, I guess? I can take a punch." Desperate to change the subject, I quickly add, "Where are Iggy and Nudge?"

"I dunno, probably at the beach." He says, watching me intently. Uncomfortably, I fidget with my hands, a temporary distraction from Fang. Feeling him still watching, I don't look up and blurt out, "Stop staring at me!"Moments of silence go by, and I quickly peek over at Fang. His cheeks are flushed, an adorable rosy pink. Fang was…..BLUSHING?

"What happened to Sam?" I ask, curiosity getting the best of me. "He left. Jeb didn't want him to, but Sam peeled outta here as quickly as possible, being the brave _child _thathe is."

I nodded, a smile forming on my lips. _Now Sam was the true coward! _I position my body to face Fang and (trying to keep the awe out of my voice) ask, "Why did you pretend to be my boyfriend?" The same question that had been eating at me for the past few minutes.

He watches me cautiously, leaning back against the couch. Resting his hand behind his head and closing his eyes, he simply says, "You needed some help." _Since when was Fang willing to give _me _help? _Surprised, it takes me a moment too long to reply, "I didn't- and never will- need your help." _A lie and we both know it._ My stomach rumbles, making me realize how hungry I am. In a monotone, depleted voice I announce, "I'm going to go get food." With that, I get off the couch and make my way to the kitchen.

**Four bowls of cereal, some bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, several pancakes, and a much needed shower later…..**

Upstairs, I quickly strip off my old clothes, replacing them with worn-out, ragged shorts and a black tank-top. As I descend the staircase, I pull my wet, gnarled hair back into a bun on the top of my head. After much argument with my mother, I get stuck indoors for the day due to my 'injury'. _I'm perfectly fine! _ While I had been, err, _sleeping _Mom and Fang had gotten into a _slight _disagreement. I heard it went something like this….

"_YOU TELL ME __**THIS INSTANT **__WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY GIRL!" Valencia screams, tears running down her cheeks. The boy looks up at her, his arms wrapped protectively over the girl, and shakes his head, "Miss __Martinez__, I can't." _

"_WHHY? I'm her __**MOTHER**__! I have the right to know!" Now the tears were coming in pools. She brushes them away furiously. Giving him her death glare she orders, "Tell me. NOW." _

_Sadly, he stares at her, rocking Max in his lap. Again he repeats, "Miss__ Martinez__, I- I- I just can't! I understand how hard this is for you, but it'd be better if she told you herself!" The wise woman nods, understanding. In a soft voice, she whispers, "Alright." Then, she lovingly stoops down and gives her daughter a kiss on her forehead, and leaves the room. _

_The young boy sits in the room, speechless, his face streaked with staggered teardrops. Almost silently he coos into the girl's hair, "Please be alright, Max." _

"Maaax, oohh Max!" Iggy brings me back to reality. "Huh?" I mutter.

"I said go fish." I sigh and look down at my cards. I was kicking Iggy's ass, and _even_ _that _was starting to get boring! I look up into Iggy's pale blue eyes, and feel badly for the kid. I mean, he was stuck on 'Max Duty'. (I'm not even kidding, that's what they call it!) Meaning he has to entertain me, and pretty much make sure I don't sneak off.

"Iggy?" I asked, excited as I get an idea of what we can do that won't completely bore us to death. "Yes Max?" He asks unenthusiastically. "Can we _pleeeeaaaseeee _go fishing?" I ask in my best whiney 'I'm a two year old' tone. Sighing, he replies, "Yeah, I guess. Call Nudge though. Last time just you and I went fishing alone, I ended up having to visit the hospital." I laugh at the memory. "It's not like purposefully got the hook stuck in your ear…" I trail off at the end, _because we both know I did_.

"Iggy, Nudge, and I are going fishing; I'm supposed to ask you guys if you want to come."

"Aww! Fang Can we go with them, _pleaaaaseeee_?" _Brigid_ whines. Hasn't anyone ever herd of an empty guesture? Yep, that's right, Brigid's here, and for some reason I really, _REALLY _don't like her-She's a bit of a know it all. I roll my eyes when I know none of them are looking, ignoring the thought that I had done this to Iggy only seconds ago. I glance towards Dylan, who's sitting in the same leather recliner that Fang was sitting in earlier.

Completely ignoring all of us, he starts texting on his phone. I look back to Fang and Brigid. "Fine." Fang agrees, finally giving in. He gives me a side-ways glance. _Oh joy!_ "We're leaving now." I announce, already making my way out the door, down the driveway, and into Jeb's Porsche (which Iggy was going to drive us in.) _We are all going to die_! Iggy often misses important signs, other drivers, pedestrians, etc. Some call him blind as a bat when it comes to driving. Sadly, he had to drive though, because I only had my permit and I sure as hell wasn't letting _Fang _drive! **(A/N Dylan and Max are both 15, Nudge is 14, Iggy and Fang are 16, Gazzy is 9, and Angel is 7. Nobody cares about Brigid and Ella enough to ask…so that doesn't matter!) **

_**HONK HONK**__! _Iggy slams his palm on to the steering wheel, growing impatient. _Did it really take seven whole minutes for two people to get ready? _Nudge was already here, so we were just waiting on Fang and Brigid. She was babbling on and on about taking me shopping later. I'm choosing to ignore her.

~~~~~LINNNNEEEEBBBBREAAAAKKKK~~~~~~~~~~~

Fang, Brigid, Iggy, Nudge, and I sit on the dock, side-by-side, waiting for the fish to bite. "I'm bored!" Nudge complains. I turn to her, "Nudge, it's only been an hour!" She groans, "It's no fun! Only you've caught anything!"_ Those of you keeping track, I've caught six. SIX!_

"Max could pierce your ear with a fish hook if you'd like?" Iggy suggests, mumbling, sending Nudge and I into fits of laughter. Brigid looks at Fang appalled. He shrugs and chuckles. "I could pierce your ear too if you'd like Emo-boy?" I offer, picking up a hook.

"Max…" Fang warns me, slowly getting up- a good head taller than me. "Yes Fang?" I ask looking innocent. I take a few steps closer; he backs up, hands up defensively, "Whoa! Max! Stop!" I hear Iggy snicker in the background. Nudge gasps as I lunge forward, trying to grab Fang's wrist to keep him from running away. My hand slices air as he pulls back swiftly.

_Fine, let's try something else. _I move in, ever-so-carefully cornering him. The only way he was getting away now was by plunging into the freezing, salty ocean. _Not likely! _ I smirk, triumphant. His eyes widen and he cups his hand over his ears, "Oh no you don't!"

A smile appears on my lips, and I pounce. My foot catches in between two wooden planks, making me hurtle into Fang. He stumbles backwards, his foot slipping off the dock and into the water, pulling me along with him.

I close my eyes tightly, anticipating the moment I enter the ocean. A hallow scream echoes through the afternoon breeze as I become engulfed in water. Thrashing around wildly, I try and break surface. Screaming Fang's name, I turn my body every direction in the water. _Where the hell is he?_ _"FANG!" _I scream, my voice distorted. Salty water slides down my hoarse throat, soothing it for a mere second. My chest contracts, lungs screaming for air. _DIDN'T HE KNOW I COULDN'T SWIM! _

Opening my eyes, I catch sight of jet black hair snaking around. My panicking lessens as a reassuring arm wraps around my waist and pulls me up. We break surface, my hair plastering to my face. Coughing miniacally until I finally can breathe in the air. _Sweet, sweet air!_ Nudge, Iggy, and Brigid stand at the edge of the dock.

Nudge screams, "THANK GOD!" when she sees us, and Iggy sighs visibly relaxing. Brigid seems stricken, but I'm not sure if it's real or just show. Fang swims over to the dock, his arm still around my waist. Nudge's hand shoots out for me to grab. I reach up, lacing my cool fingers through hers. I catch sight of Fang pushing himself out of the water. His shirt plaster to him, showing off his toned muscular arms. I get hoisted up, finally out of the water.

My teeth shivering, Nudge smiles and looks around for something warm. She shrugs off her jacket and wraps it around my shoulders. I mumble a thank you and turn my attention to Fang. He looks up, face unable to read. I sigh, taking steady steps I cross the dock. Almost instantly, he pulls me into a hug, "I'm so glad you're alright." Looking up from his chest, I smile and want to say 'thanks to you', but don't. Somehow he seems to understand before I say it. _So much for not needing his help again. _

_**Okay, so what did you guys think? I think it was amazing! Oh, and yes there will be some shopping with Nudge, and Brigid later for Max. tehe. RnR.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Welcome to chapter 8 of The Return hopes u likey! A shout-out to all our lovely reviewers out there: THANK YOU! I feel loved once again! Of course, you know what would make my day? If a reviewer actually did what I asked- include ideas/ thoughts! Don't get me wrong, I love all the positive comments, but I almost wish we were getting negative ones…they are, in fact, more informational (if it's more than 'this sucks') and fixable (maybe...). Please try not to include 'oh I hate the Mylan and Frigid.' We know this already. Working on it! Oh and one more thing! I find it only fair for you guys to know that I (Captain) am seriously considering leaving this story up to E. She might continue- highly unlikely- or end it…Thoughts? Thanks! DISCALIMER: (I'm getting tired of typing this!) We don't own MR. There. Short and sweet! **

"You know, Max," Fang mumbles, resting his moist chin on the top of my head, "you only brought this upon yourself." _Like I needed to be reminded._ I roll my eyes, but realize he can't see my face. My cheeks flushed, I nod stiffly, "Yeah, I know, Fang. No need to rub it in." He chuckles, his chest rumbling against my own, **(A/N Mind out of those gutters people)** and pulls me away from him, resting his hands on my shoulders, "Aw, come on," he begins, voice dripping sarcasm, " Not even an 'I love you so much. You totally just saved my life'?" I scoff, "Not a chance, Emo-boy!" He shrugs, "Thought I'd at least give it a try." He smirks, and rumples my soaked hair.

Playfully, I swat his hand away, a grin spreading across my face. "You should really learn how to swim, Martinez." Fang says eerily serious. Wow, I actually thought Fang and I were having…_a…a…a 'moment'_. Well, moment gone. Squashed. Demolished. Destroyed. Just plain _GONE_.

Snapping me out of my trance, Brigid paces over to both of us looking pissed. Lacing her arm through Fang's, she begins, "Fangypoo..." FANGYPOO? I stifle laughter, earning me death glares from Fang. Innocently I shrug, 'what?'

He snarls, turning his attention to Brigid. Sighing, he loudly states, "I told you to stop calling me that." Rubbing his temples, he adds, "What's wrong now?" She crosses her arms over her chest, almost pouting, "Why do you give _her_ more attention than me-_your Girlfriend_!" **(A/N to all you Death Note viewers, in this story she's an awful lot like Misa….)**

He shudders at the last word, "You're not my girlfriend!" A single furious tear rolls down Brigid's cheek. Accusingly she jabs a boney finger into my chest, "Because _she is_?" I smack Brigid's hand away and in a low snarl threaten, "If you want to keep all of your fingers, I'd advise you not to do that again. I have a boyfriend, _Redhead_, and no, it's _definitely_ _not_ Fang." Desperately, Fang looks between the two of us. "Max…" he pleads, eyes boring into mine, "don't do this now..."

He reaches out and touches my arm, trying to calm me. I growl, looking between the 2 of them. Why did it have to be _HER_? _Her_ of all people! Brigid smirks smugly, practically flaunting her victory in my face. That was NOT gunna fly! I snarl, shooting her a death glare. Cowering, she buries her face into Fang's black, wet t-shirt. Ok, so not my BEST plan! Letting out an exasperated sigh, I storm off, searching for Nudge. She sits at the edge of the dock, her head rested on Iggy's shoulder.

"Hey!" I practically scream. Nudge instantly jumps away from my brother, almost as if a geyser had just erupted between them. Even from this far away, I can still distinguish her bright red cheeks and Iggy's disappointed look. Crossing over to her, still fuming, I heatedly spit, "What do you think you're doing!" She cringes at my harsh tone. Giving me innocent bambi eyes, she replies, "What do ya mean Max?" I huff, crossing my arms over my chest, and in a low voice repeat, "What. Are. YOU. Doing?" Emphasizing each word.

She sheepishly looks over at Iggy then back at me, "Max, there's something I should tell you..." Under my breath, I mutter, "damn right there is." Luckily, she doesn't seem to catch this. Awkwardly, Iggy stands up, stumbling over. Not looking me in the eye, he greets half-heartedly, "Uhhh, hi Max."

Before I can say anything, Nudge begins, "Well...Um...Max, I uh, I like Iggy." I nod, my lips pressed in a tight line. What perfect timing! The real reason I was being sour? As much as i hate 2 admit it, I was jealous. EW, no, not about Iggy, but about how simple their….relationship was. If only mine were that easy. I scoff; fat chance!

'_Be my bad boy, be my man, be my week-' _Snickering, Iggy reaches his hand into his shorts pocket, fishing around for _my _phone. Quickly, he pulls it out- still ringing. Handing it to me, he sarcastically comments, "Nice ringtone, Maxi." I glower, snatching it away from him. _Why did he have my phone? What did he do to it! _Almost reading my thoughts, I hear him say, "I didn't do anything to it. Don't worry. You left it sitting on the dock before you…uh…_fell in, _so I picked it up…_" _ I nod, "Yeah, I get it." Hastily, I flip open the screen and see three missed alerts. I ignore the first two- both from Sam. The third is from Dylan- it reads:

_Please come home babe, I'm bored, and all of you ditched me. I didn't even realize you left until now… where are ya? _

My reply: _Dylan, we offered for you to come with, but obviously you were too busy screwing around with your effing phone! _

Defeated and tired, I sigh. We should leave now anyway. It had been a long day, "Nudge, Iggy, can we just go home?" Iggy casts a worried glance towards Nudge. "Max… Are you okay? You look really pale." He asks cautiously. All of my anger deflates; as I rub my temples, I reply, "Ya Igs, I'm fine. Please just take me home."

**~~~~LINE BREAK- THINK OF IT AS A MILESTONE IN THIS STORY...Or Not~~~~**

"Come on Max. You need to sleep."

I roll on my side, with much effort, to see the look of concern upon my mother's face. Quietly, I protest, "No, Mom. I'm fine, just leave me alone please." She sighs, not open to the idea, but leaves the movie-room. Directly above me, an air vent circulates a cool breeze throughout the entire basement. Shivering, I curl up in a tight ball, whishing I had a blanket. The door clinks shut, leaving me completely alone. I hear muffled voices coming from upstairs. Only barely do I make out their conversation:

_-How is she?_

_-Not well. She refuses to sleep. _

_-Maybe I could talk to her?_

_-Will she listen to you?_

The two people pause, not speaking. After a moment of silence, I hear heavy footsteps from above make their way across their room. Footfalls sound from the staircase, leading down here. I groan; _who was coming to see me? _

As the door creaks open, I remain perfectly still, not saying a word. Before he says anything, I know who it is, "Max…how are you feeling?"

I grunt, "Fine." And play with the seam that runs across the couch cushions. Coming across the room, he sits at the edge of the couch. I can feel his cold fingers through my white t-shirt as he lightly massages my back. My shirt creases, exposing my lower back. With his fingertips he touches my heated skin, "Max, you're burning up. What's your temperature?" Flinching involuntarily at his touch, I hiss, "How am I supposed to know?"

He sighs deeply, dropping the subject. After a brief pause, he starts, "Look, about today…I wasn't ignoring you…It's just…." He trails off. Jerking upright, I spit, "It's just what, Dylan?" _Was this really the time to talk about our 'relationship issues'? _ Putting his hands up defensively, he says, "Whoa Max! I understand that you're not feeling well, but what's with the attitude?" I let out a deep breath through clenched teeth, "Dylan. Leave."

I jab my finger through the air towards the door. Slowly leaning forward, he replies, "Max! Calm down. I just want to talk. This is the only time it was just you and I. You know? Without Fang." I blush at the mention of Fang, remembering this afternoon. I made him promise not to tell Dylan, although I'm sure he did. Dylan notices my red cheeks and sighs, "Not again." Giving him a quizzical look, I ask, "What?" He smiles sadly, looking into my eyes, "You like him."

"WHAT?" I give a nervous laugh, "No I don't." Shaking his head, he replies, "Yeah you do, Max. I just want to warn you. He's a player, not a lover." _What a cheesy thing to say. _After a moment, replaying his words through my head, I reply, "Wait, Is this just a way of getting me to like him less and like you more?"

Giving me a guilty smile, he nods, "Is it working?" I scoff; _this kid is UNBELIEVABLE! _ I lean in closer to him, and whisper in his ear, "No." The smile slips off his face, and he pulls away, studying my face. We sit in silence for a moment, our eyes locked.

Slowly, he reaches his hand up and cups my chin. When I don't stop him, his cool breath tickles my cheek, slowly presses his lips to mine. I place my arms around his neck and move in closer, drinking up his body. He curves his head down to intensify our kiss. Our chests meet, his skin cool against mine. We sit in the dark, savoring each second. When we do break apart, his lips linger for a moment, but pull apart, a huge grin forming. My breathing labored, I sit in silence, watching him. "Why did you kiss me if you know I like your brother?"

Dylan doesn't hesitate to answer, "Because he isn't right for you. I can just feel it. I know if I really try, you can forget about him," he pauses, "and love me instead."

~FANG'S POV~

"_Because he isn't right for you. I can just feel it. I know if I really try, you can forget about him," he pauses, "and love me instead." _ I gasp, staggering away from the door. Obviously I knew Max and Dylan were 'dating', but that doesn't mean I agreed with it. I look down, breathing in deeply, trying to get my anger under control. I chuck the blanket onto the floor, furiously stomping on it with my shoes. A dull throbbing forms in my hands, and I realize I've been clenching them tightly.

Staring at them, I turn away from the door, and punch the solid concrete wall. _Not one of my better ideas! _Wincing, I shake my right hand, cradling my wrist with my left hand. "Shit!" I hiss through clenched teeth. My white knuckles begin to ooze blood, making the world spin slightly. Feeling woozy, I sit down on the steps, and pull off my black t-shirt. Using it, I gingerly wrap my hand to avoid dripping blood on the cream carpet. _I wasn't cleaning THAT up! _

"Fang! What the hell?" I look up, staring into the chocolate eyes of an enraged Max. My eyes soften at the sight of her. Innocently I ask, "Yes, _darling_?" Her cheeks turn a shade redder, making me smile. "I uh….I heard something."

I nod slowly, "Yes that was me punching a wall." Giving me a confused look, she tries to decide if I'm being serious or joking. She gives a nervous laugh, still unsure. "Nothing to worry about." I try and reassure her, shrugging. Her gaze wanders to my bloody knuckles; raising an eyebrow, she asks, "Why'd you punch a wall? A concrete wall- I might add."

Suddenly very interested in the floor, I scuff my shoes against the carpet. I rack my brains for a logical excuse, and settle on, "I was practicing. I take kickboxing classes." She nods, slowly, narrowing her eyes, "Ok, suurree."

"I thought you were sick?" I say, trying to change the subject. "And I thought you usually wore shirts." Her eyes flicker to my bare chest. I smile lop-sided and arrogantly reply, "Don't act like you don't love it. Just admit it, Maxi, I'm irresistible."

Not missing a beat she calls out, "Aw man! Someone give me a bucket, I'm gunna hurl!" I smirk, "So that's why you look like shit!" I lie convincingly enough that she actually looks self-conscious for a moment.

Although, she quickly replies, "I could say the same to you." Her words are lost when her gaze moves from my face to my abs, "Max, I'm up here. You're starting to drool…" I reach out, brushing her cheek with my left hand, wiping imaginary drool from her face. She rolls her eyes, lips parting when I hear Dylan call out, "Max? Are you coming back?" At his voice, I frown. Max tears her gaze from me, and walks off. Lunging forward, I grab her wrist- skin hot to the touch, "Max..." I whisper, "Don't believe anything he says…." She narrows her eyes, "Like I said earlier, I don't need your help." She yanks her wrist out of my hand, and leaves me standing alone once again.

_Might be our longest chappie yet… and it was all CAPTIN, so if you want the story to continue review and tell CAPTIN that she's an idiot and is not allowed to leave. Chances are if she does I won't continue… and we haven't even started the Fax… _


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Ight Folks, **

_**Captain: (those two words REALLY don't belong together…goes to show how sick you are, E) …**_

**I'm bored and sick…**

_**Captain: Never a good combination….**_

**(I'm going to blame you RainwithWings- though we both know your sick isn't catchable… or is it?), so I'm writing. I'm supposed to be at volleyball right now, but no. I had to go and throw up my delish smoothie from foods….…Let's just say, coming back up, it's no longer delish. So anyway here goes nothing….. **

_**Captain: Oh wait! I'm not 100% sure if I'm continuing yet so hold off on that angry mob for now. In the meantime, I will continue writing purely because **_**Emeraldgreenlove- thank you- **_**gave me a fun idea that I absolutely LOVE….hehe….**_

**DNOMR**

~Max POV~

I push open the door to the movie room, cold air hitting my face, making me shiver. I hear Fang mumble from behind me, "Blanket's on the floor." Right as he says it, I spot a warm quilt in a heap on the ground. Stooping down to grab it, Dylan's head turns in my direction. Hastily, he shoves his phone into his back pocket and stands up. _What had he been doi-_ Interrupting my thoughts, he arrogantly asks, cocking an eyebrow, "Come back for more?"

_Has he lost his mind? (Did he have one in the first place?) _"Dylan," I hiss through clenched teeth, "now is _not _the time."

He sighs, shaking his head, "Loosen up, Maxi." He crosses over to me as I clench and unclench my fists. _If this kid didn't watch his mouth, he was gonna get it. _Nobody called me Maxi- with the exception of Iggy and Angel- without making me pissed. "Dylan….?" He stops in front of me, a quizzical look on his face, "Yes, Max?"

"What were you doing on your phone?"

"I uh…" He stutters, "Playing games…..Why?"

I shrug, not buying it, "No reason…"

Looking guilty, he changes the subject. In a small, childish voice, he asks, "Are we still…together?" _Whoa. Not exactly what I expected….._

For a moment I'm taken aback, but quickly recover, narrowing my eyes, "Why wouldn't we be?" I bite my lip to refrain from saying, _'Not if you keep acting like a fail douche and then later become all mushy.' Uck. _

"I dunno….It's just…..the way you reacted…._to what I said earlier_…" _This wasn't normal Dylan…Why was he acting so differently? _ I needed to get closer to him- figure out what he was _really _up to. "I was just…surprised…That's all." I shift from foot-to-foot, making things up on the spot. "Oh. So yes?"

I groan internally at his stupidity, but nod, "Mmhmm." His face lights up; in a preppy voice he replies, "Oh good!"

Wrapping my blanket around my shoulders, I sigh and walk out of the room, desperately hoping Fang isn't waiting at the door.

"WAIT! MAX!" Dylan pushes my shoulder, forcing me to face him. My eyes drooping, I slur, "Yess Dyllann?" _My meds were starting to kick in! _

"Do you think we could…maybe, go out….on a date?"

I blink, trying to focus on him, and waving my hand in the air I reply, "Suurree."

Shuffling a few steps, I turn around, grab the doorknob, and catch sight of an overjoyed Dylan, "AWeSoME!" He practically squeals, "Tomorrow? 8'oclock. At the beach?"

I nod vaguely, his words foggy, "Yeahh..."

**Four hours later…**

The clock ticks quietly- the first noise I hear when I wake. Feeling around, my fingertips brush warm flesh, "Iggy?" I slowly sit up from the couch, popping my back. _Must've been out for awhile!_

"Look who's _finally_ up!" I rub the sleep out of my eyes and run fingers through my knotted hair. Again I repeat, "Iggy?" No answer. Opening my eyes, I find Angel smiling beside me.

"MAXI!" she cries, trying to wriggle her way out of _Fang's _arms? _I had touched FANG? _"Angel's been waiting for you to come to. She wants to ask you for some help." He informs me, eyes never leaving _my_ Angel. She looks up at him from his lap, smiling a toothless grin. Lovingly, he returns it, not noticing anything/anyone else around him.

I sigh, standing up, my muscles screaming in protest. I pick Angel up out of Fang's arms, propping her on my hip, "What's up sweetie?"

Innocent blue eyes bore into mine, "Max, will you pretty pwease help my Girl Scout troop." I expect snickers from Fang, but he stays quiet, intently staring at me, waiting for my answer. Around Angel, he seemed….so….well, un-Fang-like. "Well, sweetie," I begin, setting her down on the floor, "Now isn't the best time…"

Glumly she nods, turning back to Fang. As she buries her blonde head in his chest, I can't help but feel accountable. Fang strokes her curly tendrils, cooing gently. Angel sits up after a moment, her cheeks streaked with tears. Turning to look Fang in the eye, she pleads, "Will you make Max happy?"

I gasp, "What makes you think I'm not happy, Ang?" She shrugs, "I dunno. You just _are_….Isn't she Fang?" He nods his head in agreement. Looking up at me, he sneers, "Well, you have been moping around a lot lately."

Rolling my eyes, I bite my lip to avoid saying anything rude – (innocent ears around). She looks at me, head hung high, a triumphant smile upon her face, "See! Fang agrees with me!" I shoot death glares in his direction, "How exactly would he make me 'happy'?"

She giggles, and pulls away from Fang. Running up the stairs, Angel calls back over her shoulder, "I'll show you!"

We both watch her disappear into the room, a gentle _click _to finalize our solitude. My lips curl into a snarl, "What are you doing?" He shrugs, "What ever do you mean Max?" Throwing my hands in the air, I let out an exasperated sigh, "You know perfectly well what I mean!"

"I can't deny the fact that you've been depressed…" He stops himself before saying something else. "Well, go ahead- finish your sentence!" I hiss. Fang sighs deeply, closing his eyes, "_Ever since you agreed to go out with Dylan." _ My cheeks go red, and I turn away so he doesn't notice. Flimsily, I try and retort, "Not true!"

He chuckles, "Sure."

"I think I like you better when Angel is around." I mutter under my breath.

Not hearing me, he asks, "Why won't you be troop leader? Their first meeting is tomorrow night at eight." _How did he know all of this- Wait, EIGHT? _

"Shit. I've got a date with Dylan at eight tomorrow on the beach." Fang's lips twist into a frown, "Oh."

Awkwardly we sit in silence, staring off into space, "You have any idea about what she's going to show us?" I ask, trying to break the tension.

Fang smirks, "I have a slight idea…" _Oh joy. _Curiosity getting the best of me, I ask cautiously, "What is it?"

"A drawing."

"What kind of drawing?"

He smiles mischievously, "Wait and see; I think you'll like it."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I'm back; Muh ha ha ha! Finished with meh homework so I type… hopefully good things… how bout you people tell me if they are good by reviewing, yes? This issue with Captain has not quiet been resolved, but we are begging on our hands and knees- and assembling are angry mobs. So we'll see how that goes! ****Emeralgreenlove****-thank you so much for the idea! We promised we would put it in this chappie, so here goes nothing…!**** The usual, WDNOMR**

Max POV~

Angel clumsily stumbles down the steps, her little legs carrying her as fast as she can go. Face is intent and focused, she hands me the picture, "Here you go Maxi." She smiles sweetly, eyes sparkling; I hear Fang stifle laughter at the silly nickname Angel had given me long ago. I smile, slowly unfolding the paper, my eyes widening.

My mouth gaping, I let out a slight gasp, "Why did you draw this, sweetie?" I ask, trying to sound cool, calm, and collected. Inside I was flipping out; _WHY HAD SHE DRAWN THIS? WHERE DID SHE EVEN GET THIS IDEA? AHHH!_

Oh? You want to know what the picture is of, eh? It was of two stick people; one resembling me- the other obviously Fang- walking on the beach at sunset, holding hands. It truthfully wasn't that bad of a drawing for a 6yr old, but still, _why did she draw it? _

"Don't you love it Max?" She asks innocently with pleading eyes and a smile that lights up her face. "Of course I do, Ang." I reply lovingly as she jumps into my arms, resting her head on my shoulder. I turn to look at Fang and see a genuine smile form on his face, but as quickly as it appears it's gone. Mr. Emotionless once again. _Damn._

"Max, show Fang the picture." Angel mumbles into the crook of my neck. Hesitantly, I lean over, holding the picture loosely between two fingers. Fang reaches out, enclosing his hand around the now crinkled paper. I hold on as he gives a slight tug. Through gritted teeth, he orders sternly, "_Max, LET GOO!" _ I grip the paper tighter with both hands. Giving a sharp yank, the picture rips in half, sending Angel into hysterics. Fang stares at me blankly, and harshly says, "_Max, look what you've done_!"

"Look what _I've _done? NO, look what _you've _done!" I shout sharply, stabbing my pointer finger in his direction, dropping the second half of the paper on the couch. "Max-max-max," Angel sniffles between sobs into my neck, "Stop fighting with F-Fang!" The corners of Fang's lips curve upward into a smirk, "Yes, Max, do stop fighting with me."

"Watch it Emo-boy!" I snarl, wrapping my arms around the still-crying kinder. I gently get up off the couch, comforting Angel, "Shh, Ang, its ok."

Shooting Fang a death glare, I carry her around bouncing her on my hip until I stop abruptly, catching sight of the glossy grand piano in the dining room. _Perfect. _

Fang gives me a curious glance as I walk down hallway and into the dining room. Gently I set Angel down on the classy wooden bench. Taking my seat next to the still sobbing child, I hover my fingers over the keys.

~Fang's POV~

Leaning over, I pick up the other half of the drawing that had fallen on the floor. Carefully I put the picture back together, my lips quirk up into a lopsided grin. Melodious music fills my ears. Immediately I recognize the familiar tune of _Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright__. __**(**_**A/N we don't own it, come on guys! Seriously? It took us forever to even think of a song Fang might know, soo… sorry!) **

"Whoa, you hear that?" Dylan asks from behind me, making me flinch. "Yeah I do." I say hazily. '_Party rock is in the house tonight. Everybody just have-' Dylan's_ cell comes to life.

"Hey babe." Dylan speaks into his phone… "_Babe?" _I mutter under my breathe.

"No, I'm not busy now. Yeah, sure- wait _tomorrow_? No sorry, I've got plans…..With whom?"

I stifle laughter; _why was I enjoying this so much? _

"Oh, umm….um...FANG!" Abruptly I stop snickering; _he was seriously dragging ME into HIS mess? Wonderful. _

"Noo…Lissa! I swear I have plans with him! Even ask Fang yourself….Oh, yeah, he's right here…." He holds the phone away from his ear as Lissa screams, "HE'S IN THE ROOM AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME!"

Dylan's eyes bore into mine, silently pleading. I sigh and hiss, "_You owe me…BIG time!" _ Nodding stiffly, he hands me the phone, and whispers, "Thank you." I silently take it, and mumble a hello.

I hear Lissa's nasal voice giggle with enthusiasm, "Oh hi Fang!" I clench my teeth, wondering why I disliked this girl so much.

Without consciously knowing what I'm doing, I hear myself say, "Dylan is free tomorrow night now because I just canceled our plans." Terror-stricken, Dylan lunges forward, snatching the phone out of my hand. Covering the speaker, **(A/N thingy…..receiver? no….I don't know!) **he shouts, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Putting my hands up defensively, I reply snidely, "What do ya mean baby brother?" He growls, "I have a date with _MAX_ you….you…..you, dumb-butt!"

_Dumb-butt? _I roll my eyes, "That's the best you could come up with: _'Dumb-butt'? _Just sad…" I shake my head, a smirk forming on my face, "Besides, aren't you dating Lissa?" I refrain from adding, '_For the FIFTH time this MONTH...' _

He groans, "Yeah, since like…._this morning." _ Cocking an eyebrow, I ask casually, "And you're still dating Max?"

"Hell yeah I am! Have you seen that girl? She's smoking hot, amazing at sports, and actually eats unlike Lissa! _Every guys dream!" _I bite my lower lip; _like I needed to be told. _In a sheepish voice he adds, "Besides, she scares me." I snicker, "Aw, poor baby!" Glowering, his anger returns. Narrowing his eyes, he asks with spite, "WHY DO YOU CARE,_ FANG?" _

_Why _did_ I care? Because Dylan was an ass and Lissa was a pain? Possibly because I felt badly that Max was being cheated on? Thought she needed to be…protected? Noo…this was_ MAX_ we were talking about. Like she had told me _many_ times now, she didn't need my help. Somewhere deep down though, I knew that wasn't true…..and so did she. _

"FANG! Why do you CARE?" _Huh? Oh right…. _"Well, I just thought you might want to know that Max cancelled your date because she has Angel's Girl Scout meeting tomorrow!"

He falters, "Oh…thanks…" Awkwardly I nod, half smiling, "Yeah? I guess…" _What had I just done? _

"Umm….I'm just going to, uh, step outside and…take this." He says motioning to the phone in his hand. _Oh right… _"Go ahead…"

When I see the door close completely, I venture down the hallway, following the sound of the music. I reach the dining hall, and pause by the archway, titling my head sideways. I catch sight of dirty blonde hair bobbing to the beat and suddenly realize _Max _is the one playing. _I would've never guessed._

The music washes over me, a sense of peace tangible. I smile, closing my eyes, allowing myself to get entirely lost in the music. What a beautiful song, played by a beautiful girl. Wait- _WHAT?_

Interrupting my thoughts, I hear Angel yawn, "Max, sing for me." Snorting, she replies, "Yeah right. You should get Nudge to-" Abruptly she stops, her fingers coming down heavily on the keys. Her music echoes through the house. In a panicked, small voice, she asks, "Ang, Where's Nudge?"

Sleepily, Angel replies, "I dunno Max. With Iggy maybe?" Max lets out a slight yelp, quickly getting up, pulling Angel into her arms. Frantically I look around for somewhere to hide. _I was Not, repeat NOT, going to get caught watching Max play piano. Somehow I felt I wasn't supposed to see that. _

Before I can move Max strides out- Angel's limp body in her arms. When she spots me, I see a glimmer of hatred flash in her eyes, but then it vanishes. She forces Angel into my arms, and when I don't resist, she leans into my ear and whispers, "Shh, she's almost asleep. Can you tuck her in?"

"What's the magic word?"

Impatiently, Max growls, "_Now."_ I chuckle, grinning, "Actually it was please, but I'll accept your answer too."

She rolls her eyes, mumbling a thank you, and quickly jogs up the stairs.

~LINE BREAK!~

I brush blonde tendrils away from her heart-shaped face and lean in, pecking her on the forehead, "Sleep tight sweetheart." She smiles in her sleep, sensing me. Angel rolls on her side so I'm no longer able to see her face. I gently push myself off the foot of her bed, and pull the silk sheets over her, tucking them in. I allow myself to smile, imagining what it would be like to have a baby sister. A piercing scream fills my ears.

Horrified, I look at Angel expecting to see her wake any moment, but she only stirs slightly, continuing her peaceful slumber. Sighing with relief, I saunter out of the room, slowly- almost reluctantly- closing the door. I move my lips, faintly whispering, "Goodnight, Angel."

~MAX'S POV~

Pressing my ear to the door, I make out the faint sound of music. Silently, I grab the doorknob twisting it clockwise. When it slowly swings open, light floods through the room, illuminating two figures pushed against each other. My mouth drops open, a scream escaping my throat. Looking up from Nudge, I see Iggy's fearful eyes set on me. My heart beats wildly against my chest, and in a hysteric shriek, I manage, _"What are you doing?"_

"Max…." Nudge begins, pushing Iggy's bare chest off her. She sits up, looking me directly in the eye, "I didn't mean for this to happen….You've got to believe me…"

I press my lips into a tight line, leaning against the door frame, "Nudge, may I speak with you outside? _Alone?" _She glances back at Iggy nervously, "Uh…sure Max…" Hesitantly, she gets off the bed, grabbing her shoes as she walks out of the guest room.

Slowly turning to face her, I forcefully shut the door. A disapproving frown on my face, I stare at Nudge in silence. Timidly, she fidgets with her pale yellow sun-dress, smoothing the crinkles, not making eye-contact with me. I clear my throat, "Nudge, I understand you like my brother..." I can't help but shudder, "But I don't want him to hurt you, that's all…"

Her gaze stays on the floor, but I see a tight smile form on her face, "Max, don't worry about it. Iggy wouldn't ever hurt me…" I open my mouth to argue, but get cut off. Nudge puts up her hand, silencing me, "And if he did…I'd always have you to beat him up for me."

My lips jerk into a smile, "True….But just promise me you won't see Iggy anymore…until….until I say it's okay. Alright?"

Nudge grins madly, and squeals, "Deal!" She pulls me into a tight hug, squeezing all the air out of my lungs. In a tense voice, I state, "Nudge…" trying to push her away from me, "I'm not a big hugger…"

Nudge giggles, looking up at me with wide milky brown eyes, "Oh right!"

~NUDGE'S POV~

Max sighs deeply, obviously stressed out. I can already see the dark circles under her eyes forming. _EWW!_ "Nudge, can we just go to bed?" I check the clock on the wall that reads 9:15, "Uhhh, _sure_ Max." Clamping my mouth closed, I avoid from asking if I can say goodnight to Iggy. _I'm sure that wouldn't end well…._She smiles tightly at me, "Let's go."

As I follow her down the hall, I hear someone whisper-yell my name, "Nudge! NUDGE!" they hiss close by. Frantically looking around, I spot jet-black hair peeking out from an open door. I smirk, and make up an excuse to Max, "Hey, you get changed; I gotta go to the bathroom…" I point down the hallway. "Alright, but make it quick. Don't sneak off to see Iggy again…"

I blush slightly, "I won't Max. _I promised_." She shakes her head, "I'm joking Nudge. _Go_."

The door clicks shut, Max's eyes watching me carefully. I smile, whispering, "Coast is clear Fang. What's up?" He steps out of the shadows, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. His forehead creased, frowning, he begins, "Nudge…I need your help."

"Yes Fang?" I narrow my eyes, "What are you asking me?"

"Well…" He starts, carefully choosing his next words, "I need you to keep Max out of the house and away from Dylan until her date..."

I smirk, "Why?" He runs his fingers through his long, shaggy hair. Almost hesitantly, he answers, "I 'cancelled'," putting air-quotes, "their date, but Max doesn't know that..."

My smirk widens, "Oh…I see, and _you _want to go out with her instead. _I KNEW IT!" _ Giving me a quizzical look, he asks, "Knew what Nudge?"

"Oh nothing!" _AHHH! HE HAD A CRUSH ON MAX! That meant that she had to look SUPER good for the date. She was going to be flabbergasted when she saw Fang instead of Dylan! This is such a rush! _

"Alright, I'm in. I'll take Max shopping. Hey, what's Brigid doing tomorrow?"

"Oh…_Brigid…_nothing…" I smile, "Well can I have her number, to make plans for tomorrow?"

"Why would I have her number?"

I crease my eyebrows, "Uh…" in my best 'duh' voice, I answer, "Because you two are _dating!" _ He chokes on air, "WHAT? We are _not_!"

Putting my hands up defensively, I reply, "Then maybe you should tell _her _that because she seems to have a different impression."

He rubs his temples, eyes closed, "Nudge, _fine_. Will you just keep Max away?"

In a perky voice, I squeal, "Yep!" popping the 'p'.

He grins, giving me a peck on the cheek, "Thanks Nudge!" I touch my cheek with my fingertips, and in a dazed voice say, "Sure…anytime…" Just like that, he vanishes.

I hear a door close, and whip around, staring at Iggy's door. Shrugging my shoulders, I skip back to Max's room buzzing with excitement. I throw my shoes on the floor, and crawl under the sheets beside Max; I stare up at the ceiling- room pitch black. "Nudge?" Max's voice whispers.

"Yeah Max?" I prop my head up with one elbow, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you could fill in for me at Angel's Girl Scout meeting tomorrow at eight."

"Sure…I know it means a lot to you..." She sighs, visibly relaxing, "Thanks." Turning over on her side, I can no longer see her face.

"Why can't you go?" I ask, pretending not to know. After a moment of silence she replies, "A date."

"With Fa-Dylan?" I slip up, but Max is too tired to notice. Her voice fades, "Yeah..." I smile to myself, keeping this secret between Fang and I. "Night Max..." I say gently, ignoring the fact that she's already snoring. In her sleep she replies, "Night Nudge…"

~ANOTHER Line Break~

~MAX'S POV~

"Nudge! CALM DOWN! I'm not going to be late for my date!" I grab her shoulders, violently shaking them. When I stop, she glances sideways looking at the wall clock, "But Max," She whines, "It's already seven o'clock and we still haven't gone to _Tiffany's!" _

"Excuse me ladies..." a balding middle-aged man calls out getting our attention, "Are you _children _with an adult?"

I give him a death glare, and spit, "What's that supposed to mean? We're all _FIFTEEN_!" He chuckles, "Can any of you actually _afford _anything in this store?"

Brigid cocks and eyebrow, clearing her throat, "Actually, yes, we can. Besides, I'm actually _nineteen,_ so no need to worry."

I smirk, crossing my arms over my chest; _what was he going to do about that? _"Oh…" he falters "I'm so sorry miss…"

She nods, shooing him, "Now if you don't mind….we were kind of doing something…."

"Right, right. Sorry again…" he trails off, quickly scurrying away.

Once he's out of hearing range, Nudge high-fives Brigid, "That was SO awesome! You are so good at lying, maybe even better than Max! He was so afraid of you; the guy totally bought it!"

Brigid gives us both a puzzled look, "What are you talking about? I wasn't lying….I'm really nineteen…" **(A/N HAHA! I **_**MAKE**_** you care about her age! WHAT NOW!) **She fishes around her purse, pulling out her driver's license, "See." She holds it up for both of us to see. I turn to Nudge, wide-eyed, giving her a bewildered look. She stutters, "But…but…you're _dating FANG!" _

She gives us a devious smile, "So?" Nudge looks back and forth between her and I, "Nothing, nothing."

Nudge glances at the clock again, and grabbing my wrist, she pulls me out of the store, followed closely behind by Brigid, "Hurry up Max! Don't want you to be LATE!"

**7:50-**

"There! Perfect!" Nudge squeals, clapping her hands together, whirling me around in a rolling chair. Slowly opening my eyes, I see myself looking into a mirror. Gasping, I bring my hand to my face. _This was not me! Not possible! _I run my index finger, horrified, over my plump, pink lips. Swatting them away from my face, Nudge scolds me, "Max! I spent FOREVER working on them! Stop TOUCHING! You'll ruin the look." I moan, but let my hands fall into my lap.

Stepping back, Nudge examines me, "You look _beautiful! _He's going to LOVE you!" I shrug, "Ok, whatever you say Nudge. Can I go now?"

She smirks, "Sure, say hi to F-Dylan for me!" My eyebrows crease. _F-Dylan? _ I open my mouth to ask her, but she grabs my hands, hoisting me out of the chair, "Have fun Max!" She pushes me out of _my _room and slams the door on my face, locking me out. _Ooh joy! _

**8:10-**

I sigh, swirling my feet around in the cool water. _He wasn't coming, was he? _I brush away a stray tear, eyes stinging because of my runny mascara.I play with the seam of my dress, a cool breeze making me shiver. Anger rising up inside, I pick up a small, smooth stone, turning it over in my hand three times before skipping it across the water. I pick up another one, ready to throw it, watching the water ripple, when my eye catches sight of _his _reflection in the water, making me gasp. He squats down behind me, breathing on my neck. Bringing his arms around me, he encloses his hands around the pebble, "Ready for our date?"

_BAAM! How's that for a long chapter? Now you must review…or I kiiilll you…. KDDING….kind of… Just review and we won't have this problem. Alright? THANK YOOOU! :D_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Okay! Both of us did not fall off the edge of the world…or however that saying goes…. We are very much alive…I'm just busy (and I mean BUSY) with soccer and cross country. Every freaking day. All day long. 24/7…well, you get it…**

**E is busy…uh, well with homework and finding ways to entertain herself while in a boot… (What a klutz! Just kidding….Kind of) **

**So yeah, sorry about the delay! Although it did add suspense…..Maybe we should do it more often? No? I could not think of how their date should go, sorry, so I settled on this….(The usual- WDNOMR!) **

_Bringing his arms around me, he encloses his hands around the pebble, "Ready for our date?" _ I twist my head around, gazing into his emotionless, black eyes. He smiles, reaching out to brush hair from my face. Abruptly I turn away, fresh tears stinging my eyes. Dylan didn't even bother to show up; instead he sent his brother. _Typical._

I watch the surface of the ocean blankly, taking in my disheveled appearance. His stare bores into my back- I can _feel _him watching me. My voice wavering, I ask in a small, childish voice, "_What are you even doing here Fang?" _

He sighs deeply, sitting beside me. Searching my face, he explains, "I told you, Max, I'm ready for our date." Anger boiling up inside me, I lick my lips, tasting bile in my throat, "That's funny, because I don't ever remember _you _asking me out!"

He blinks, opening his mouth then shutting it again, unsure of what to say. I shake my head sadly, turning away from him. Whispering more to myself than Fang, I say, _"Yeah, that's what I thought."_

Hesitantly, his hand shaking unsteadily, Fang reaches out tilting my head up, "Max, look at me." He puts a finger over my lips, making me involuntary flinch, "Before you say no," He pauses- a silent challenge.

When I don't protest, he continues, "Dylan really wanted to come, but he couldn't because…" Fang stops, sucking in a deep breath, "Because my mom held him up. Apparently, he failed American History, and didn't tell her about it, so he will probably have to go to summer school."

I narrow my eyes, but reluctantly nod my head and force a half-smile, "Alright. What are we going to do then?"

His smile fades; running his hair through his shaggy, black hair, he replies sheepishly, "Honestly, I don't know. I didn't think I'd make it this far…" I roll my eyes, and steady myself on my feet. I hold out a hand for Fang to grab, "Come on; I've got an idea or two."

Taking it, he grins, "Hold up; I'm not taking you _anywhere _looking like _that_!" I unexpectedly jerk my hand from his, causing him to hit the ground with a _thud! _Suppressing laughter, I offer him help, but he dismisses me, "No way am I falling for that again." He stands, brushing dirt off his jeans, "You know, I thought it was strange: _Max being polite_."

My fist makes solid contact with his chest as I take a swing, "You deserved it." He shrugs, not even flinching, "Possibly." In comfortable silence, we slowly walk across the beach. Fang's hand brushes mine, my eyes widening. He smirks, interlacing his fingers through mine. In all seriousness, he softly whispers, "Would you do this with Dylan?"

I stop walking momentarily, taking his question into consideration. I shake my head, "No, I wouldn't do a lot of things with Dylan..."

We walk hand-in-hand along the beach, watching the sun set in the distance. "You know, what you're doing is really sweet. You didn't have to do this…." I stop, tugging his hand lightly, "So why did you?"

Not looking me in the eye, he uncomfortably shifts, "It's getting dark; we should get home." I nod, pursing my lips. _There wasn't any point in pushing him….for now. _

~Fang's POV~

"Fang," She breathes, leaning in dangerously close. Her warm breath tickles my cheek as she hisses, "I'm going to ask you this _one more time: _Why did you do it?"

Looking deeply into her chocolate-brown eyes, I stand uncomfortably, the brick digging into my back. She had me cornered the moment we got onto the porch. Taking an unsteady breath, I attempt to answer her question, but my voice evades me. In awkward silence, I unsteadily reach my hands out, cupping her face. Slowly, I guide her lips to mine, and hear a strangled gasp escape her mouth just before we meet. I close my eyes and curve my neck to intensify our kiss. Max tightly clutches my wrists, leaning in closer until I can feel her chest rise and fall.

My heart beats painfully against my ribcage as I break away, looking up towards the sky. Cool, steady raindrops splash against my face and streak my cheeks as I catch my breath. I shift my attention to Max and find her laughing- eyes shut tight, arms spread wide, mouth open, and tongue hanging out. Allowing myself a smile, I pick her up off the ground by the waist in one fluid motion. She lets out a gleeful scream and I swiftly twirl her around in circles. The rain continues to fall, picking up speed. Placing Max on her feet again, our eyes meet. Awkwardly, we stand close together, and before I realize what I'm doing, I lean down and give her a peck on the cheek, tangling my fingers into her dripping hair. Blushing, her fingers intertwine with mine, and she pulls me along through the front door, into the house.

The door clicks shut, and the noise of the rain is muffled. I hear Max let out an airy laugh. I silently stand beside her, watching. Protecting. "Max?"

"Yes Fang?" She whispers, eyes softening. "You wouldn't do that with Dylan, would you?"

As she shakes her head no, I let out a deep sigh, "If that's the case then Max, there's something I need to tel-" I'm interrupted by a slight groan, "Yes, Dylan, yes!"

Turning towards the noise, I see a red-head on the couch with Dylan- and it was _not _Brigid.

"What the…?" Max yells, getting their attention.

"Max!" Dylan calls out in surprise. When he sees us, his eyes narrow, "What's going on?"

"I could ask you the same!" She snarls, striding over to the couch. He stands abruptly, making Lissa topple out of his lap and land on the carpeted floor with a sickening _crunch_. Max glances down, and nearly yelps, "Lissa?"

Brushing herself off, Lissa stands up, and adjusts her hair and short-skirt, "Max! What are the chances that you'd be staying with _my _boyfriend for this whole summer, right?"

Letting out a strangled cry, Max growls, "_Your boyfriend? _This can't be happening _again!" _ My eyes widening, I silently stand in the corner, watching the whole scene unravel.

Dylan urgently looks back and forth between the two girls, panic in his eyes.

Lissa tilts her head, reminding me of a dog, "What are you talking about Ride? Of course he's _my _boyfriend. Who else's would he be?"

Max rolls her eyes, and balls her fists, _"Mine."_

Dylan looks at me, and in a startled voice, he accuses, "I thought you said she would be out of the house tonight!"

I put my hands up defensively, "She was!" And then I add, mumbling, "Until now." Max turns on me seething with rage, tears stinging her eyes, "And you _knew about this?" _

I open my mouth to argue, but she keeps going, "But I _trusted you! I kissed you!" _She sprints past me, ramming me in the shoulder. I try and reach out, grasping only air, "Max!" I call out, already running after her. Dylan stops me, throwing a blunt object at my back, "_You kissed her?" _

I shake my head furiously, a lump forming in my throat. Max stops just before ripping the door open, and gives Dylan an icy glare. At the same time they scream, _"We're through!"_ My heart clenches agonizingly as the door swings open, and I whip my head around, only to see Max run off into the chilly, raining night _utterly_ _alone. _

_**I know it's not a very long chapter, but still….a lot happened, so at least give me SOME credit! Luv ya guys! **_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- umm... authors notes… what do I do again… OH RIGHT We don't own Max ride, and you all love us so much that you will review. ~E**

I pump my arms furiously, willing my body to carry me as quickly as possible. My calve muscles scream in pain, but I continue running, never even glancing back. The scene in front of me becomes blurred by fat tears streaking my cheeks, I heatedly brush them away. The rain pours down, plastering strands of hair to the back of my neck.

My mind wanders back in time; replaying the scene that tore apart my heart. Haphazardly, a tree branch whips me in the face, making my tears fall faster. I begin to breathe erratically, so I slow my pace. Glancing around, I only see dense, luscious green forest.

A twig breaks off to my left, and I wheel around, eyes wide. I back away slowly as the brush rustles slightly. My voice weak, I heave out, "Hello? Who…who…who's there?" (A/N how much would you hate us if we stopped it there. Even I would hate us.)

I watch the bush cautiously as I back up. Forcefully I run into something hard, a tree trunk? I don't take my eyes off of that bush… Who's there? The rustling becomes louder, until finally a small white bunny jumps out, causing me to jump about ten feet in the air. My heart beat becomes as loud as the pounding rain.

Slowly, panic subsides, and I gain back my composure. The second I let my guard down, I immediately regret it. Quickly strong arms incase my waist making it impossible to wriggle out or get away. "Hey babe." A familiar voice breathes down my neck making me become stiff, holding back the shiver that wants to run down my back.

"Let. Me. Go." I ground out harshly. "I always knew you were feisty Max; Now I'm going to get what I've always wanted from you. I told you you'd regret what you did." They whisper yet again. Then suddenly I'm no longer facing the bush that minutes ago almost gave me a heart attack, instead I'm facing an eccentric Sam.

His face is distorted, his eyes have a gleam to them that I have never seen before, and it makes me panic. I try to speak but no words come to me, ya that's how scared I am, I the great Maximum Ride cannot come up with something to say to this psychopath.

"Speechless Maxie?" He asks while pulling me closer than I have ever been to him before. Finally I come back to my senses. I make an attempt to free my arms from him, unsuccessful. "Don't try to escape Max, It won't work, you're mine. All mine." He whispers viciously, suddenly he's closer A LOT closer, I can smell the alcohol on his breathe. "Let me go Sam, before you do something you regret." Trying to sound aggressive but really it just comes out as a weak whimper.

He chuckles, but it doesn't sound right its dead, it's scary… Then he's kissing me, hard. I gasp and he takes this as the opportunity to shove his tongue down my throat. I try with all of my strength to push him off of me but he just forces himself closer to me, finally an idea comes to me. I bite down on his tongue as hard as I can.

"Ouch! What the fu-" That's all I hear before I let out an ear-splitting scream. Rapidly, Sam recovers, and covers my mouth. Extinguishing the scream… there goes my chances… "Shut the Fuck up Max! Or I will kill you." He tells me in all seriousness. I sluggishly nod my head and tears begin to gather in my eyes.

Sam ignores any and all of my protests and begins to robustly kiss me again, I struggle against him still but I'm losing my strength. Sam glides his hands up and down my sides, until he decides he's done toying with me. Suddenly he pulls at my shirt ripping it off, leaving me in the black, lacey bra Nudge made me get. I let out a fearful whimper as he pushes me down onto the ground.

Then he begins to work with my skirt buckle, ya, Nudge was THAT evil. "Please don't" I whisper. He just laughs maniacally and continues what he's doing. I'm suddenly very aware of the fact that it's pouring rain, and it's freezing out. I begin to shiver as Sam tries to unlatch the back of the bra. "HELP!" I croak out hoping someone is around to perceive me. I shut my eyes securely, this is it.

Suddenly Sam's no longer there, and I'm cold, glacial. The frigid beach rain still pours and the wind howls angrily, making the night all the more ominous. Fatigue overwhelms me and the world begins to fade in and out, I plead with myself not to sleep but I just can't help it. Right before I'm engulfed by darkness I see the faint outline of a person hovering above me they reach down to me and then it's black.

**A/N Short I know, but I gave you a cliffy I'm so proud of myself! The next chappie will be posted soon pinky-swear because I left a hanger. (LOL Chappie Chappie Chappie. Try it, it's fun.) Lastly as per usual we are open to ideas, but we prefer good ones ;) and NO Ry, we will not make Max jump off a cliff as much as you want her to.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Uh….. Yeah…**

**Disclaimer: We both don't own Max Ride****….Right E? **

_***Absentmindedly nods head.* Yeah sure. **_

**We really should go to sleep….**

_**Mmhmm….**_

**And all of you should review and check out "**_**Feathers and Cookies**_**" by **_**moi**_**! Well, okay, so not **_**just**_** me. **

~Iggy's POV~

I glance around the clearing, my heart racing, and run both my hands through my hair; _we were never going to find her…not in this weather. _In the distance, I hear Nudge and Fang's desperate voices; muffled by the intense rain, they call out, "Maaax? Maaaaaxxx!" _Where are you Max! _I cry out, frustration surfacing. _I will find you! _

Continuing my search, I slosh around in ankle-deep mud, when a piercing scream sounds throughout the vast forest. _Max!_ My heart pounds against my chest painfully as I quicken my pace. Frantically taking off at a dead sprint, mud splatters the back of my gray sweatshirt. Swiftly, I tear away vines and tree branches, to reveal a small clearing. My eyes set on a sickly pale, teenage girl, crumpled on the earth floor, exposed. Thoughtlessly, I amble towards her. _She…she couldn't be…. _

Kneeling down, I bring my baby sister's limp body to my chest, cradling her. I rest my chin on her head as tears well up in my eyes and streak my cheeks. I press my lips to her frozen forehead, rocking her slightly, and whisper softly, _"I'm so sorry Max. If only I had found you earlier." _My voice catches in my throat as I let out a strangled cry, "Fang! Nudge! Come quickly!" Brushing away strands of hair from her face, she rustles slightly.

"Max?" I ask, barely a small whimper. I shake my head furiously; _no, I must be imagining things. It was my mind's cruel way of playing tricks on me. She was gone. Forever. And there was nothing I could do about it. _ "Iggy?" I hear Fang's panicked voice ask from close by. Never taking my eyes off Max, I call back, "Over here, Fang." I wince at the sound of his sharp intake of breath once he sees her. I glance back over my shoulder solemnly, "Fang…" He snaps his eyes closed tightly, eyebrows knit together, and turns his back away from us, "Iggy, please tell me she isn't….she isn't….." He whimpers, _"Dead." _**(A/N: End of chapter! Just kidding; I 'm not that evil…) **

~Fang's POV~

I already know the answer, but that doesn't make it any less painful, "Fang…" I sink to my knees, letting my head hang, the feeling of defeat already setting in. Gritting my teeth and clenching my fists, I shriek, _"No! She can't be dead!" _Looking up, I meet Iggy's hallow eyes; he repeats, "Fang...she's gone."

In hysterics, I blurt out, "_Who did this to her?_ **We have to find him**!" Iggy shakes his head sadly, "Fang…No matter what you do, it won't bring her back…" I pound my fists against the ground, _"IT HAS TO!"_ _She couldn't be gone! There were so many things we could've done together, but now…I'd never get the chance. _

Finding the strength, I lift myself off the floor, and furiously turn on Iggy, "Aren't you the least bit upset by this? You act like everything is okay, but it's not! Max is dead! What's wrong with you!" My words come out like arrows, slicing through the pouring rain.

Striding over to him, I clutch his hoodie, and lift him, grounding out harshly, "What's wrong with you? Everything is not okay!" I falter, temper under control, and whisper, averting his eyes, "_Nothing's ever okay." _

Letting go, I toss a fearful Iggy aside, and sigh, gaining my composure, "Can you at least go look around for the murderer?" He nods his head slightly, walking away, mumbling, "Whatever you want Fang."

I turn back to Max, ignoring the fact that she's only in a bra and underwear. Her clothes lay spewed throughout the clearing, soiled and torn. Dirty-blonde tendrils wrap around her pale, shiny, round face, reminding me of a halo. _Max would always be an angel to me. _Kneeling down, I gather her in my arms, slowly lifting her. Her head bobs lifelessly as I silently walk after Iggy.

"Iggy? Fang? Is that you?" I nearly jump out of my skin as Nudge appears from the shadows. Sighing with relief, she turns to me, "Oh my gosh! You found her! That's amazing! How is she?" Coming closer, her smile fades, "Fang? Why isn't she moving? What's going on?" Her brown eyes turn fearful as she approaches Max. Delicately, she places her hand on Max's cheek, "Max? Can you hear me?"

Iggy and I stare in awe as Max stirs. Parting her lips, she croaks, "Water." Nudge smiles widely, "Alright sweetie, just hold on a little longer. Okay?" Drowsily, Max nods her head, and then buries her face back into my black t-shirt.

Nudge strokes her hair, then glances up at me, "What?" My eyes wide, mouth gaping, I state, "She's alive…" Giving a little laugh, Nudge replies, "Of course she is silly! Now let's go home…I'm beat!"

My gaze locks with Iggy's, who looks just as shocked as I feel. I shake my head, in disbelief, and whisper, "Thank you Nudge. I don't know what I'd do without her..." Blushing, she nods, "No problem…" Iggy clears his throat, "Come on guy; we're going home."

~~~LINE BREAK~~~

~Max's POV~

"Max, are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" I shudder; _anywhere but hospitals were fine by me. _"Yeah, I'm sure you guys. I'm fine, really, just tired."

Nudge looks up at me with huge bambi-eyes, "Max, will you tell us what happened? Please?" I shake my head, opening my mouth. Fang cuts in, "Nudge, I don't think now is the right time to be asking…" He shifts awkwardly in the recliner, his eyes never leaving me.

Iggy nods, agreeing, and tries to put a secure arm across my shoulder. Involuntarily flinching, I let out a horrified shriek. Putting his hands up defensively, he sighs, "Max, I'm not going to hurt you. None of us here are going to. If you would tell us who…" He trembles, "raped you... then he wouldn't be a threat anymore either."

I gulp, staring at my lap. _They wouldn't leave me alone until I told them. I might as well get it out of the way now,_ "Sam. Sam Carter." I look up, finding Fang's usually emotionless eyes flaring in rage. He thrusts himself out of the recliner, fuming. Iggy looks back-and-forth between us. Smirking, he lets out an airy laugh, "_Watch out Sam, Fang's out for blood." _


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Okay people, Captain came up with an AMAZING idea but won't let us use it, because it is too much trauma to Max or something like that. I'm writing this chappie now because my nerd peeps are going to an anime con tomorrow. What to do with my friends? I have NO clue. So forgive me if this chappie is to short or just sucks in general because I'm bored and don't know where to go with this. Sorry for the delay…unlike like **_**somebody **_***cough cough* Captain. ****GIVE US IDEAS! **(Please.)

**We don't own Max Ride, Right Captain?**

…

**OH RIGHT SHES NOT HERE! **

_**(I am now….Ironically I wrote most of this….) **_

**WARNING: ****Slight OCCness…..Can't say we didn't warn you…..**

~MAX'S POV~

Fang unclenches his fists, arms falling weakly to his sides. In a strangled voice, he begins, "Max, I'm so sorry. All of this is m-"

The front door hinges creak open, accompanied by my mother's figure-hunched over, ambling towards us. The dark room is suddenly illuminated by ominous lightning, and in that brief second, I catch sight of a displeased frown worn on my mother's face. Crossing her arms lazily over her chest, she slurs, in a delirious, hazy voice, "Maximum? Whatareyoudoingupsolate?"

Shooting Iggy a curious glance, I slowly lift myself off the couch, "Mom? Where have you been?" In answer to my question, she smiles mischievously. Almost instantly it fades and she scrunches up her nose. In a bitter voice, she barks, "I don't have to answer you. You're _my _daughter." I ball up my fists, when Iggy snickers, "Uh, Mom? How much have you had to drink?"

Her face grows becomes a blank, white sheet as she tries intensely concentrating, trying to remember a simple detail. My throat constricts and tears prick my eyes. I tightly close them, biting back wracking sobs, and shriek, "You promised you wouldn't do this again…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Max, honey…" Mom rests her gentle hand on my shoulder, giving a slight squeeze. With a solemn expression, she looks ten years older than she really is. Wisps of gray hair peak out of her ponytail, and her wrinkles deepen, "Your Daddy's dying." _

_My smile instantly fades as I whip my head around, eyes settling on Daddy's large hand encasing my small, pudgy one. With dull, emotionless hazel eyes, he glances up at me offering a slight smile. One lone tear streaks my cheek, and my father reaches up, brushing it away with his thumb, "Be strong for me, Maximum. For your mother. For everyone. Be strong." _

_I hiccup, tearing my gaze from him, shut my eyes securely, and breathe in sync with the steady rhythm of Daddy's heartbeat. Bum, bum bum, bum bum, bum bum. Beeeeeeep. With wide, desperate eyes, I look up at the monitor; a low, droning hum filling my ears. My father's pale hand loosens, going slack, and I let it fall onto the sterile pale white hospital sheets. My mother lets out a strangled cry, pushing me out of the way. I back away slowly- eyes wide, shaking my head in disbelief. "Daddy? Daddy?" Mom sits on the bed, rocking my Daddy limp body, hysterically bawling. His words echo hollowly through my mind, "Be strong, Maximum. Be strong." _

She snarls- her voice full of hatred, "I never promised you anything!"

_**FLASHBACK** _

"_Mommy? Can I sleep with you tonight?" _

_Mom groans, rubbing her temples, "Max, this is Mommy time. Now leave me alone." She shifts her weight, turning on her side. "But Mommy I had a nightm-" I begin to protest, but she interrupts, screaming, "MAXIMUM!" Abruptly, she sits up, whipping off the covers, and reaches for the empty bottle of Vodka on her bedside table-shattering it against the wall when she realizes it's empty. Smacking the lamp, light floods the room. I take in my mother's disheveled appearance: loose strands of hair fly out of her bun, dark purple circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, wrinkly, stained PJs, and vomit dripping down her chin. _

_This wasn't the first time I'd seen her like this. In fact, almost every day I came home from 1__st__ grade, I'd find my mother locked inside the bathroom- the sounds of her puking rang out between the flimsy walls. In a weak, small voice, I whisper, "Mommy? Are you sick?" She gives me a disgusted look, closing her eyes, "Get. Out. Now. Maximum." She jerks her pointer-finger at the closed door._

_Ignoring her protests, I climb into bed next to her, wiping away the dried puke. Offering her a huge smile, she grabs my petite hand, "Max. I told you to do something; now do it." _

_My eyes grow wider, but I slink away from her, silently shutting the door behind me. Right before it closes, I hear my mother mutter to herself, "Stupid kid." And then the lights flicker off, leaving me standing awkwardly in the hallway alone. _

Gritting my teeth, our intense, resenting glares collide- both of us too damn stubborn to look away. **(A/N: SHOWDOWN IN THE DARK! yeah, don't ask me how that works….) **Behind me, Iggy gives a slight whimper, remembering his own childhood stories gone wrong. "Max…" Fang whispers cautiously, "Please, just let this go. _For once."_

That's the thing, I _had_ put up with it; more than once. _Every day_, but this was the last straw. Shooting her an icy glare, I step forward, closing the distance between us in a matter of seconds. I jab my finger hard into her boney chest, and furiously scream, "I can't let this go. Not anymore. For _years _I've had to put up with this, coming home from school to find my mother wasted and passed out!"

Calming down, I lower my voice, "Over time, I thought her drinking would ease and she'd go back to being the fun-loving mother I desperately needed. Every night I would curl up into a little ball underneath the covers, _wishing-hoping- _that when I woke up, she'd be like she was," I stutter, closing my eyes, "before Dad died. Finally, _they _came, and eventually things seemed to go back to normal." I shake my head sadly, "But obviously that wasn't the case. I could always _feel _that something was off. We grew distant-mostly kept to ourselves. And we all knew," A lump forms in my throat, and I swallow deeply, willing myself to finish, _"That it wouldn't ever be the same again."_

I slowly open my eyes, and find four sets of eyes staring at me in awe. Nudge's mouth gaping, she gives a slight yelp, "I'm so sorry Max. I had no idea…." Shrugging my shoulders, I console, "It's not your fault…" Looking back to my mother's cold stare, I growl, _"It's hers." _

Just as my mother's dark figure poises her hand up in the air, a lean, tall woman walks in, dripping from head-to-toe. Lightning flashes, my mother's angular, rigid features morphing as she turns, "Anne? What'veyoubeendoing?" She slurs, slumping against me for support. My eyes grow wide as I steady Valencia to her feet. Anne-completely sober-chuckles, "It's getting late, don't you think?"

She perambulates over, flashing me a dazzling smile, "Nice to see you Max, what have you been up to all day?" Awkwardly, I shrug off my mother, and glance at Nudge, Fang, and Iggy for support. "Uh….Well…." Iggy begins, fiddling with his thumbs. Nudge opens her mouth, and my heart sinks; _this couldn't be good. _

Fang must've been thinking the exact same thing because he slaps a hand over her mouth and blurts, "Something to be discussed at a later time." Lifting his hand away from her face, he looks down at Nudge with boring eyes, "Right Nudge?" Giving a small, intimidated nod of her head, she reaches for Iggy's hand, and drags him out of the living room, down the hall. Silently, I listen to their footfalls, intently staring at the ground. Anne clears her throat, "Well, I'm going to go put _this one," _She wraps a protective hand around Valencia's waist. Valencia shuffles, propping all of her body-weight against Anne, "to bed. I suggest you two do the same. You look awful."

Glancing down, I inspect my outfit: Iggy's tattered, dirty gray, zip-up sweatshirt, and his baggy sweatpants as well,** (A/N: Don't worry, he was wearing shorts on under them…Like guys do…**_**weird**_**….) ** worn over nothing other than my black, lace bra and underwear. Running a hand through my gnarled hair, I nod my head, "Yeah, good idea." I'm rooted in place as Fang brushes up against me, his warm breath on my neck. My stomach clenches painfully, my heart racing, as he whispers, "Goodnight Max." He saunters over to the marble staircase and over his shoulder, gives me a quizzical look, "You coming upstairs?" I glance back towards the front door, chills running down my spine. Frantically nodding my head, I scamper after Fang, Anne, and Valencia, trying to shrug off the feeling that I was being watched.

_With a cruel, icy cold glint in his eye, he grinds his hips against mine, ignoring my protests. Cringing away from him, I sink deeper into the silky white sheets. "Sam… just stop please …" I plead in a hoarse voice, not looking at him. His chest rumbles, and in a low menacing voice, he orders, "Max, relax." _

_My stomach constricts as he looks down at me, his face centimeters from my own. Brushing his lips against mine, his cool fingers hover over my tan, naked body. Bending his head, he starts pecking my collarbone with slobbery kisses, gradually inching farther and farther down. I clutch the fabric, knuckles turning white, and a moan of pleasure escapes my mouth. The sun streaks in through the drawn curtains, falling over half of his face as he looks up, lips curling back into a smirk, "I knew you wanted me." _

Drenched in a cold sweat, gentle hands shake me awake, "Max, MAX! It's just a dream!" My heart beats painfully against my ribcage as they push my chest down, and I retreat back into my plush blankets. The soft _pitter-patter _of rain drums on the rooftop as I look up into the person's eyes.

The look on his face is intense, and for a second I don't recognize the usually impassive eyes; he watches me cautiously, uncertain about what to say. Finally, I shatter the uncomfortable quiet.** (GAG! It might literally kill me with all this cheesiness!)**

"What happened?" I inquire- my voice unrecognizable to even myself. It sounds pathetic, weak, and on the verge of tears.

Fang looks solemnly at me, like my pain is torturing him"Max, you- You were screaming bloody murder."** (A/N She wasn't actually screaming bloody murder, but you know peeps use that to describe someone's scream… you know? No? I give up.)**

I glance down at my trembling hands; _what is up with me?_ It takes me a few seconds to comprehend what Fang said, and as it dawns on me, I feel the weight of all of the memories, horrific events, and new nightmares, crash down. Looking up at Fang's face, a single tear streaks my cheek, an overwhelming feeling churning in my stomach. I swiftly sit up, wrapping my slender arms around Fang's neck and lean against his chest, burying my face. Silent tears begin to fall from my eyes.

Fang brings his arms around my waist, hugging me tightly to his warm body. He whispers calm, reassuring words to me but all I can truly focus on is the closeness. It doesn't feel unnatural, nor does it make me want to jump out of my skin at his touch. He rubs my back in soothing circles, and I relax into his arms, shedding more unwanted tears.

"Max, you need to get some sleep." Fang whispers calmly into my hair after elapsed time. I nod, unable to find enough courage to ask him to stay with me. Instead, I fall limply in his arms as he lowers me back down onto the bed; the softness of the mattress engulfs my body. Fang leans down slowly, my eyes fluttering shut.

His cold hand caresses my cheek, and soft lips skim my forehead, but I'm barley awake to notice. "Night Max," A familiar voice says quietly. I drift into a peacefully dreamless sleep before I can reply to the alluring voice.

_**SO SORRY! It's all my fault it took so long to get the chappie up. **__(Hey! At least people didn't hunt you down!)__**Hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for all the story alerts and reviews… Thoughts and Ideas are always welcome! **__(That's her way of saying we need ideas….)_

_**3 E**_

_Well, I'm back from the Anime con, and um, you're just as nerdy as us, E. If I do recall correctly, you are coming next month….as Mikami. And at least I refrain from calling my older brother a mud-blood.__**(He deserved it my fellow Fanfictionites. **__So you say…)_

_Anyway, this chapter was full of fluff because we needed to update but were/ are out of ideas. Anything you guys? PLEASE? _

_ As for my per say 'AMAZING idea' it's still in progress and doesn't exactly fit in with our story, so I'm thinking about writing a new Fanfic…. _

_SIDE-QUESTIONS THAT ARE SEEMINGLY RANDOM: _

_Have any of you guys heard of a nanowrimo? _

_What's your favorite chapter so far? _

_Where/ how should we end this story? What needs to happen before it ends? _

_What can we do to make it BETTER? (The ultimate question!) _

_Thanks you guys! You're our motivation to keep going! Luv you all so much! (In a non-creepy way!) Is 110 reviews too much to ask for? Well… Maybe a little less…this IS just a fluff chapter…. But it had FAX!_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N PSYCH! How many of you fell for that? Come on. A show of hands please. **

**So NOW introducing the ACTUAL chapter! Hope you like it, sorry it won't have any fax, even after that terrible sax… ya, I'm making up words now, like yesterday at the pumpkin patch, L and I made up words for things, Bluhuga= Bench. Napi= cookie…. Ya we were **_**that**_** bored.**

**Is JP sitting on a 4 hour car drive with his mother and older brother- who he's pretty sure he's going to have no chose but to murder him if he doesn't stop playing his Indi-pop music...? Probably not, but guess who is? **

Iggy Pov

The glazed over look; her face drained of all color; the distance. I knew exactly where she was- Forced to remember every memory that she had wished were just bad dreams. The neglect; the years of salvaging anything just so we could keep going; hiding mommy from the "bad people." The darkness. That was my least favorite. The bills were never paid; the house was always silent yet so loud, filled with an eerie displeasure, slowly but surely driving you into insanity. I knew then what was going on with Max and I fixed it; mainly because if Mom found out not only would she drink but she'd get violent.

"Iggy." A gentle voice breathes. I half-heartedly turn to it. "Nudge?" I question, "Why are you in my room… didn't Max ban you?" I say accusingly, not bothering to keep the bitterness out of my voice. I glance back up at the dull, colorless ceiling tracing the intricate design in my mind for a while longer, sitting in silence.

"Iggy." She repeats- her voice faint and barely audible. I turn my head lazily to watch her. "W-what is g-going on with you?" She musters up the courage to ask. "I saw you Nudge. You and Fang." I whisper, hatred and betrayal churning inside of me. She immediately sits up and turns towards me so fast she could have gotten whiplash.

"What the hell are you talking about Igs? There is nothing going on between Fang and me! He's, like," She sucks in a deep breath, "in love with Max! I mean yeah he's hot! But I love you Iggy! Not him! _Where on earth did you get that idea_?" She finishes red in the face, with her eyes sparkling. I stare at her in shock, mouth gaping, partly because she said that all in one breathe.

"I saw him kiss you Nudge! Then you blushed! It's obvious you like Fang! And calling him 'hot' will _sooo_ not help this situation." Her face flushes as she picks herself up off of my floor and for a doubtful second I believe she's going to walk out of my room, but instead she strides over towards me, and unexpectedly sits in my lap, leaning against my chest she whispers so silently in my ear, for a second I think I might've imagined it,

"I _do not _like Fang. I love you Iggy; he just was overly excited that I agreed to help him carry out his plan to get Max on a date with him. Please." She stresses "Please believe me." By now tears have formed in her eyes, and I can't help but stare into them. The deep chocolate eyes gleam with sadness and hope. She leans back into my chest, the smell of her perfume wafting through my nostrils.

"I believe you Nudge." I murmur reassuringly. I feel her sigh in relief as the corner of her lips twitch into a smile. I reach my hand down and gently caress her cheek- her skin cold, yet soft to the touch. "I love you too." I breathe into her ear. I feel her smile broaden as I bow my head, pecking the top of her head gently.

I softly lift her chin up, our faces only inches apart. Lightly brushing my lips to hers, electric sparks immediately make my lips tingle. My breathing labored, I make an effort to pull away when Nudge tilts her head backwards, intensifying our kiss. I feel her delicate, icy cool finger-tips brush my cheek and tangle through my tousled strawberry-blonde hair. "Nudge..." I pull away, panting, "We really shouldn't. Not now."

A devious glint in her eye makes my body tremble. "Why?" She mocks, "Afraid we'll get caught?"

"Wouldn't be the first time..." I mumble grumpily, running a hand through my hair. It spikes up in awkward angles and Nudge licks her fingers, trying to tame the wild beast. I shake out my hair, squandering her efforts, a playful smile spread across my face.

Giving me a pouty face, she lays beside me on the bed, crossing her arms stubbornly. "Nudge, come on!" I plead, "It was a joke!" I rest my head right beside hers on the soft pillows and peck her lightly on her plump, pink, glossed lips. Glancing over her shoulder at the clock it reads 130. A quizzical glance on my face, I ask, "What are you doing in my room at this hour anyway?"

She shrugs, "I couldn't sleep…." I cock my eyebrows, "That makes two of us."

Looking deeply into my eyes, as if searching my soul, she inquires carefully, "Is everything alright? You seemed….._rattled_ this evening." I fake a smile painfully, and whisper, drawing in closer, "Let's not talk about that right now. Okay?"

Nodding reluctantly, she rests her hand on my chest, the chilliness penetrating my flimsy white t-shirt. I clutch it tightly, rolling over, our bodies pressed firmly together. I plant my hands on either side of her frail, slender body, straddling it, and bend down beginning to passionately kiss her. Her feet wrestle off my cotton socks as I peck her collar-bone tenderly. Almost instantly a moan of pleasure escapes past her lips as she clutches the white silk sheets for support. The one thought running through my mind? _Thank god I hustled Dylan into giving me his room. Imagine this on a couch._

Gliding her hand underneath my shirt, she traces it down across my abdomen until it stops, hovering. I break away; staring into her tear-filled eyes, I sadly conclude, "You're not ready; are you?"

She nods her head no, "Iggy," She breaths, sniffling, "I'm really sorry." I get off, rolling onto the other side of the bed and sigh deeply, "No, I understand completely. It's totally fine."

She props herself on one elbow, facing me, "You say it _so_ convincingly, so why don't I believe you?"

I smile weakly, "Because you know me too well." She opens her mouth to speak, but I cut her off, "Relax Nudge, I don't want to pressure you into this, but yes, I am slightly disappointed."

Her nose crinkles, "Why?"

I let out an airy laugh, "Because I want my first time to be with you." Her mouth drops open in disbelief, "Surely I'm not your first…." She insists. I shrug innocently, "What if you are?"

"But-" she argues, "That's imposs-" She's cut off by a slight knock on the door, "Iggy? You awake? I need to talk to you. It's important." Max's voice rings out clearly, making my eyes grow wide.

I steal a glance at Nudge as she smoothly slides under my bed, giving me a wink; she gestures for me to answer Max. "Yeah, Max. Come on in..." I answer, my voice sounding way more confident then I felt.

The door knob gradually turns, almost deliberately, trying to avoid the conversation to come… in one word: stalling. Finally, Max opens the door just enough for her to slip her small frame in. She tenderly closes the door, it clinking shut, and walks over to sit on my (Dylan's) bed.

Avoiding making eye contact with me, she lightly strokes the thick, furry, brown comforter. I see how upset she is-jaw locked, eyes dismal and droopy, cheeks red and puffy from crying. "What's bothering you Max?" I ask soothingly, taking in her distraught appearance. My eyes sweep over her pale face, with rosy red cheeks, trying to pin-point anything that might hint at her discomfort. Her black baggy sweatpants and shirt hang limply off her lean figure as she fiddles with her shirt-sleeve, bunching the materials in her closed fists, avoiding eye contact. Blowing away a loose strand of her from her face, she peaks another glance up. I find nothing so I repeat my question; "What's wrong?"

Hesitatingly she looks up from the comforter. "I can't forget, Iggy. No matter how hard I try-" Max holds back a sob "-I just, can't." Her eyes become watery and tears spill out of the corners. She lifts her hand up whipping away a few tears pointlessly, seeing as more just pour down her cheeks. At this moment, I feel even guiltier that Nudge is hiding under my bed. She's hearing all of this, this… weak Max.

I uncertainly lean over to Max and wrap my arms around her as her chest constricts in painful wails, bringing me back to the first night Max came into the dank house, gash marks covering her cheeks, bloodied lip, and a black-eye.

_I sit calmly in the cold at the kitchen table, intently staring at the door, willing Max to come bursting through it at any second. Something was wrong. Max was an hour late- a scarce occurrence. Just as I stand abruptly, sending my chair flying across the room, slipping my jacket on prepared to search for the 13 year old, the door swings open forcefully and Max angrily stomps in. "Where-" One look at her silenced me. Her face was the answer I desperately craved: purple and black eyelid already beginning to swell, lips chapped and bloody, flushed face, gashes evident across her cheeks._

_I gesture for her to sit down, grabbing the chair off the ground. She silently plops into the chair- doing as I said for once. She scowls impatiently, "I didn't expect you to be here." _

"_What happened Max?" I ask uneasily. Max takes a deep, shuddering breath and begins, her story already planned out, "I was on my way home, when a group of dumbass" I frown slightly, grabbing a wet dishtowel off the table, "freshman jumped out of an alley; they laughed at me, told me that mom was a low-life that didn't love us, and that you and I would never go anywhere. So, I punched the leader of their group. In my defense five against one is __**so**__**not **__fair." I lean forward nodding, as I clean the cut on her lip, feeling the need to take on the leaderly role since Mom was….well, never mind. _

"_Now what's the real story?" I stare into her chocolate-brown eyes, unconvinced. She stubbornly crosses her arms over her chest, "I just told you. If you don't believe me, get lost." Standing up briskly, she mumbles, "Besides, I've got homework." I nod, "I'm sure you do Max." _

I later told her not to get into any more fights especially with gangs. Ignoring me, being the rebellious teenager she is, she started to come home later and later- more mangled each time. When I proposed the idea of her being in a gang, she just shrugged it off. I thought it had stopped when our mom got back on her feet and moved us... But max and I both knew it wasn't over.

Max sensed my uneasiness and whispered thoughtfully into my ear, "I promise you it won't happen again Iggy." By now she had stopped crying and was getting up to leave my room, "I promise." She murmurs again before opening the door.

I let out a sigh of relief and smile up at her as she starts to walk out. Suddenly she turns around and lets out an airy laugh. "Thanks for listening, Iggy." She offers me a bright smile. I present a weak one in return, "Sure Max…" Clearing her throat, she says matter-of-factly, "Oh and Nudge, you can come out now." Just like that, she turns, slipping out of the room. I hear her bare feet hit the soft padded carpet at a steady jog all the way down the hall, until they grow fainter and fainter. Letting out a deep sigh, I lay back my head and feel a gentle kiss on my cheek, "Nudge? What am I going to do with that girl?"

**Filler chapter! But hey, it's a LOT better than nice Sam and stupid, confusing chapter, right? I just had to do it you guys; I wanted to "see" your reaction! Terrible person, I know! Don't hate me forever! Peace out, goodnight, and sweet dreams to be had by all! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: After the long delay and MAJOR writer's block, I give you this! **_**Walla!**_** You guys can thank me later for persuading E NOT putting this story on Hiatus, and of course for giving you get another chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER:**** Don't own Maximum *freakin'* Ride!**

**Without further ado, here's the new chapter...**

~Max POV~

Sweat pours down my face, stinging my eyes as I grit my teeth, pulling harder at the back door. I shift uncomfortably from foot-to-foot, soles searing in pain against the hot cement. "Hot, hot, HOT!" I shriek, desperately tugging at the locked door-knob one last time.

"FANNG!" I scream shrilly at the top of my lungs, peering into the tinted windows, shading my eyes from the beaming sun. "Let me in you asshole! This isn't funny!"

I frantically search my pockets for a spare key, but abruptly stop imagining his triumphant smirk, looking down on me. Sucking in a deep breath, I contain myself. _I couldn't let him get under my skin like this. I wouldn't allow him the satisfaction. _Pulling me from my thoughts, I hear a phone ring faintly from inside the house, and with complete certainty realize that the phone is mine. _MINE! _

"FANNG! UGH!" I stomp my foot against the ground pathetically, turning, and jump the porch stairs, stalking towards the pool with an indignant huff.

Plopping myself down on the edge of the pool shimmying out of my flip-flops, I dip my slender feet into the cool water, ripples lapping at my ankles. The sun kisses my cheeks as I tilt my head back, eyes lightly fluttering closed. Sweat rolls down by face and drips onto the tile. Furiously, I wipe my face with my shirt, and glance over my shoulder back at the house. _If only I had gone to the beach._ I think sourly to myself, replaying the events from this morning.

_I wake to find Fang's arm wrapped protectively around my stomach. My cheeks flush and I can't help as my heart stutters. I easily creep out of his hold, careful not to wake him. Smiling pleasantly, I drape a quilt around my body and refrain from tripping on my baggy sweatpants as I groggily walk down the hallway, slowly making my way towards the kitchen downstairs. The cool marble stairs jolt my body awake as it seeps through my cotton socks. Winding my way downstairs, I shuffle into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Good morning." A soothing, small voice greets. I glance over lazily and find Nudge, her unruly curly hair in all angles, "Glad to see you're up this early." The clock reads 11:30. Halfheartedly I chuckle, "Yeah, 'early.'" _

_She gives me a weak smile, glancing up from her cereal bowl, "Early for you." I open the cupboard, shrugging off my blanket, and grab an empty bowl, some cereal, and milk from the fridge, "I guess." _

"_Hey" She offers sweetly, "want to come with Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, and I to the beach today?" _

_I shrug, avoiding eye contact, "Nah, you guys go on without me. I'm good here." _

"_Alright," She states, slightly hurt, "Umm…" She awkwardly coughs, "Dylan and Lissa are going out today, so he won't be home….." _

_I grumble something in response, and she sighs sadly, "I guess that just leaves Fang." _

"_My mom, Anne, and Jeb?" _

_She smiles, "Anne took your Mom back to work today, FINALLY, so she won't be staying with us any longer, and you know Jeb's working." _

"_Right." I reply in monotone, finishing up my cereal, "Well you guys have fun at the beach today." Nudge grins, "We will." She jumps up, calling Iggy, but unsteadily glances back over her shoulder, "Sure you don't want to come?" _

_Call me crazy, but after spilling my guts to both Iggy and Nudge last night, I was silently too ashamed to endure a whole breakfast, let-alone a whole day with them. "Oh I'm sure." _

I pull my t-shirt off, throwing it over my shoulder, and lay back onto the grass, with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't shake that someone, or something, was watching me. Even in one-hundred-degree heat, shivers run up my spine. Trying to shrug it off, I let my mind wander back to the night I joined the gang.

_I pounce stealthily, grabbing the man's leather jacket, getting a whiff of his putrid, alcoholic breath. Swinging him around, he staggers, punching the open air, too drunk to react quickly enough. With a smile plastered across my face, I kick in his knees and push his bulky figure onto the ground. Kneeling beside him I breathe in his ear, "Does that mean I'm in?" He stands unsteadily, "Ride, I told you no. You're too young!" _

"_You also told me I had to prove myself in order to get it, and I believe I just did." _

_He shakes his head, running a hand through his tousled brown hair, "I don't know kid…..Do your brother know you're here?" I frown, "What's that supposed to mean? I don't need my big brother always looking after me, okay? " I ball up my fists and clench my teeth, muscles strained and ready for action. "Fine, Max. Whatever you say!" I smile; it's the first time he's used my first name. In high spirits, I relax, "So I'm in your gang now?" Caught utterly off-guard with no reaction time, his left fist makes contact with my eye. As I stumble back, flabbergasted, I bite my bottom lip so hard my mouth oozes the taste of copper. "What was that for?" _

"_Lesson number one: never lose focus." _

_ I roll my eyes grumpily, "You never answered my question." Grunting, I duck as he swings sloppily, leaving his right side exposed. With a quick snap of my leg, his body hits the ground with a thud, "Very good. Where'd you learn how to fight, kid?" _

_ "I picked up a few moves." Is all I say, thinking back to all the high-school kids taunting me about my mom. A smile flickers across his lips, "Interesting." _

"_So?" I inquire, resting my foot on top of his chest, "Am I in?"_

_He glances at my boot, tugging out my feet from underneath me. I land painfully on my side as my neck thrashes, head pounding against the alleyway, a dull throbbing in my left temple, making his figure fuzzy, "Welcome to the gang, Maximum." _

"_Thanks, Ari." I smile, closing my eyes, heart swelling. _

"Max!" My eyes squint open. "Max!" I shade my eyes with a cupped hand, "What?"

"Come join me!" My eyebrows knit in confusion, as I sit up, clearing my foggy head. "Ari?"

"Who?" The deep voice answers close by. "Nothing, never mind." I blink, eyes focusing on my surroundings.

Wet, cool hands clasp my calf and under my thigh, "Come on Max." They tug gently, my body lurking forward. Screaming and thrashing wildly in protest, my eyes rest on Fang, his tan, muscular biceps rippling as he wades through the water, a look of pure amusement on his face. "Look who's finally up!" I shriek in frustration, and stand up, "Fang you ass! You locked me out of the house!"

He holds up a finger, standing up in the shallow water, "Actually, _you_ locked yourself out."

My cheeks burn as I protest, "I did not! The door was propped open and UNLCOKED when I went outside to play basketball!" He shrugs, "How was I supposed to know you were out here?"

I cross my arms over my bare chest, "Maybe me screaming at you would've been a clue."

He smiles innocently, "What screams? Oh you know what my shower probably drowned them all out."

I roll my eyes, "Okay Fang, you've had your fun, now I'm going inside."

He swims over to the edge, shaggy balk hair plastered to his angular jaw, "Come on Max, come swim with me."

I shoot him an icy glare, retrieving my shirt, and in a hard voice, reply, "You know I can't swim, Fang."

Fang smiles slyly, quickly he thrusts his hands out grabbing me by the waist forcefully, pulling me over the edge of the pool. "Let me GO!" I screech. The cool water wraps around my thin figure sending an immediate chill down my spine.

"You sure about that?" Fang whispers darkly in my ear making me shiver even more. Nerves course through m, thousands of butterflies soaring throughout the pit of my stomach as I steal a glance at the seemingly endless depth of the pool. "N-n-no." I stutter, shaking my head, still staring intently at the depth of the pool. Uneasily I nudge myself closer to Fang, taking comfort in the protective way he wraps his arms around me. "It's okay Max; nothing can hurt you, not again. _I promise_." He whispers soothingly in my ear, his minty breath tickling my neck.

**~~~~~~~DON'T MIND ME~~~~~~**

"Just kick Max; it's not _that_ hard."

"_It's not that hard."_ I mimic my voice high and nasally, sounding a lot like Lissa. "Thanks a lot for the advice, dumbass. It's not like Iggy didn't teach me the basics….At the age of like…. Five." I respond looking anywhere but at Fang, though I can feel his watchful eyes piercing the back of my skull. "Real mature, Maximum. Just do what I did; we can take a break after this…" He baits successfully getting me to swim- read as dog paddle- the width of the pool.

"Yes I've done it!" Fang cheers as I approach, fist bumping the air. "Congrats Max, you actually managed to keep your head above water this time!" Unexpectedly, for the second time today, Fang grabs me by the waist, lifting me up into air, wildly spinning us around quickly before bringing me down forcefully against his washboard abs. "You did it, Max. All thanks to whom? " He smirks. I smile genuinely, leaning into him. "Thanks, Fang."

~Fangs POV~

"Thanks, Fang." Max whispers into my chest. I tightly wrap my arms around her as we stand in the shallow end, clad in swim suits. All noise ceases as I look down at Max snuggled tightly into my arms.

I gently lift Max's chin up staring intently into her eyes; leaning in closer and closer, our faces only centimeters apart, noses brushing, I watch as her beautiful chocolate eyes flutter closed, anticipating our kiss. My heart constricts, as I brush my lips to hers, tilting my head sideways, deepening the kiss. Max seems to melt into me, her lips fitting perfectly to mine, and I cup her jaw in my hand, brushing soaked, knotted hair away from her eyes. Reluctantly, I pull away from her, breathing heavily, and I bury my face into the nape of her bare neck, concealing my glowing beam.


	17. Another AN

**Alright! Let me start off by apologizing to all of you whom are reading this now and are cussing me out in your head or out loud (take your pick); I am so sorry and wouldn't be posting **_**YET ANOTHER**_** Author's Note if I didn't think of it important! So, again, my bad! **

**This is Captain because E's comp recently was infected and has come down with a nasty virus; it's basically dead (until it gets fixed. Hopefully soon.) Anyway, hence the reason we won't be updating for awhile! **

**Thanks so much you guys for reading! Have a great weekend! **


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Computer's fixed.**

**The usual: DNOMR.**

**Any of you see Breaking Dawn? Yes, thoughts? **

A string of foul curse words slur out of my mouth as the car shudders to a shrieking halt, my lungs already inhaling tainted, putrid air. As I swiftly roll up the car window, wheezing, two smokers turn my direction, smiling wide, toothless smirks, and I duck my head to avoid their piercing stares. Stunning neon lights, flashing brightly enough to cause a seizure, dance across the sleek glass and reflect into my eyes, reading: _**The Afterlife. **_ _Let the downhill descend begin. _

My seatbelt digs into my stomach, hugging my waist tightly, and I feel the Velcro burn me as I jolt upright, glaring at Nudge's calm expression staring back at me through the rear-view mirror. _"A Nightclub?" _She shoots Iggy a defensive look then returns her neutral gaze upon me, "I promised you a boyfriend, did I not?" Fang's face burns in my mind, a slow blush creeps-unwelcomed- onto my face.

Reluctantly I nod, pushing all thoughts of him away. _For tonight._ "I suppose so." Her thrilled smile radiates; I fake one, undoubtedly regretting everything I just did. _And if by some lucky chance I wouldn't need to regret it now, I sure was going to in the morning. _

My smudged combat boot plants firmly onto the curb, and I hoist myself out after opening the backseat car door, glancing back at Iggy, a desperate, pleading look in my eye. I hear a slight chuckle accompanied by the car door being slammed, "Ready, Max?" The squealing of tires against the smooth pavement; "Call me if anything comes up!" Iggy's voice echoes hollowly off the brick walls, speeding away. I roll my tense shoulders, burying my hands deeper into the comfort of my leather jacket -my key and cell jangling together- and with an indignant snort mutter under my breath, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Nudge shoots a venomous look in my direction, smoothes her matted curls, readjusts her baby-blue silk dress- beautiful lace embroider cascading down the back- and smiles widely, her heels clicking raucously against the cement as she pivots toward the back alleyway. With two steady strides I'm on her flank, fingers curling around her bicep, and I breathe one question into her ear, "Where are you going?"

She stops, the atmosphere deadly silent, only the rustling of ancient oaks audible. In a low hiss, she whispers spitefully, "_Inside, Max._ Flynn is waiting for us at the door now, so try not to draw too much attention."

I slowly peer up through strands of wavy blonde hair, my eyes clashing with his. His white-knuckled fingers clutch the doorframe for support, cowering behind the door, and he yelps, "Please don't hurt me!" I drop my gaze, stare down at my feet, and with a heavy sigh croak, _"Let's get this over with."_

_"What's a pretty, young thing like you doing in here with the big, bad grownups, honey?" _A husky, sickly-sweet voice coos through the musty air and I lazily glance up, my head suddenly too heavy for my neck. Gripping cogently onto the red plastic cup, beer sloshing over the rim and rushing through my fingers onto the linoleum floor, I sway my hips involuntarily to the pulsing music in a throng of men, fatigue coursing through my blood. The young man's piercing icy blue eyes grope over my body filled with a surging lust as he bites his bottom lip longingly. My feet shuffle sluggishly, my mind muddled with a hazy fog. I'm unable to react quickly enough when my ankle gives out, and my forehead thrashes against a granite pole with a sickening crack as I collapse. Vision blurry, body convulsing, a steady stream of warm liquid seeping through my tangled rats' nest, I barely make out Nudge and Flynn dancing thirty feet away completely ignorant. My throat hoarse, I part my lips, and fight the oncoming blackness.

_"Let's go somewhere where we can be alone."_ His voice slices through my brain with full clarity. A deafening scream, lost in the music, escapes my white lips, mind exploding into a million shattered pieces. He kneels down, gathering me greedily into my arms. I'm unable to protest as I'm lifted easily off the cool floor, my last image of a velvet curtain being harshly drawn.

I wake to his beautiful, warm chocolate-brown eyes. In a hoarse croak, my voice cracks, "Ari? Is that really you?" His glistening smile lights up the room as he scampers out of bed, moving towards the maroon curtain tightly closed, "A change of clothes is on your bedside table." I open my mouth quizzically, but the words are ripped out of my mouth as Ari brushes the veil away, and calls back over his shoulder, "There's a coffee shop on the opposite side of the street. Meet me there in ten minutes and I'll explain everything."

_Damn him and his vagueness. _I sigh. _ As always. _

I sit up and touch my pounding head to find it wrapped in fresh gauss woven securely. The beige, transparent bed-sheet slips down, onto my lap, and -to my horror- exposes my naked figure. My eyes grow wide as I hurriedly tug the sheet to cover myself, glancing around the deserted, dimly lit room. I close my eyes tightly, resting my jumbled head back onto the headrest.

A million questions swirl through my mind making it cry like a wailing siren. _Where am I? What happened last night? Where did Nudge go? Is she hurt? Why am I here? Why naked? How? Where are my clothes now? And how does the mysterious man fit into this- _My eyes snap open. _Sam. I _knew_ his face looked familiar. _That still doesn't answer all of my questions though. _One question down, many more to come. _In a desperate, blind panic, I quickly dress and set out to find answers with the help of an old friend. _I hope. _

I saunter through the shiny glass doors entering the brightly lit café. I quickly scan the place looking for the familiar brown headed man. My eyes search the room until they come to a far corner in a secluded booth Ari awaits me. Hastily, I make my way over to him, plopping down in the seat I ponder, "So Ari, what's this all about anyway?" "Max," He sighs, grasping her hand across the table, "I've got a new assignment for you."


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Let's get one thing straight: **

**SAM DIDN'T RAPE MAX! This will be explained in the next chapter! Good got that in your brains? Then you should already know we don't own Max Ride; JP isn't as awesome as us.**

**(Sorry we had to repost this, to make up for your guys' crushed spirits, we'll be updating either tonight or tomorrow…hopefully.) **

_"Max," He sighs, grasping my hand across the table, "I've got a new assignment for you."_

My smile vanishes. "Ari." I breathe, a million thoughts swirling around in my head. "No. I can't. I already told you I wanted out. I told you that when Sam joined." Ari tightens his hold on my wrist his dominance over me clear. His face remains the same, but his eyes clearly portray his message. I was done when he decided I was done.

"I can't do this to Iggy. Not again. I meant it when I told you I was done." I try to pull my arms away from Ari, but the effort is wasted. "Max, you and I both know that's not how it works. Besides Iggy won't know a thing, you're going undercover Max. Best plan yet." He says proudly leaning back in the booth and ordering a drink from the waiter. I do the same, my mind elsewhere. If I said yes, he gave me no trouble and left my family alone. If I said no- well, that just wasn't an option. Sighing, I gave in.

"What do I have to do?" I question sounding a lot more confident than I am. "It's simple really; you're going to become a guy." If I had been drinking water, I probably would have done a spit- take. "What!" I manage flabbergasted. Ari rolls his eyes, his face laced with seriousness but his eyes dance with humor. "I said: You're going to become a guy. Dumbass Sam fucked up; I decided it was time to bring in the best."

"How do you plan on 'turning me into a guy'?" I ask warily fearing I already knew the answer; Ari had his connections. "No one is cutting my hair. Not again." I warn him before he has the chance to respond. Grinning, Ari speaks, "I have a friend who offered to give you a makeover… it's where we're headed after this." The smug look on his face informed me he was far too into this plan than he should be.

"And how will you assure I don't get caught! What about my family Ari? What lie are we going to tell them? What about my tattoo!" I asked slightly panicked.

"Maxi, relax. Sam's got your back! Tell your parents you'll be staying with Nudge! No one will notice you're gone!"

~_**()**_~

Adjusting my brown haired wig, I glance in the mirror-bangs covering my eye-one last time before leaving to meet up with Sam. My clothes hang loosely on my body, erasing any figure I had. I snatch the black backpack Ari supplied me and throw one strap over my shoulder. I pocket the disposable cell phone and saunter out of the safe house. Without glancing back, I take off at a sprint to catch up with Sam.

I arrive at the meeting place, a dark alley, and hide in the crook of the wall. Impatiently I wait for Sam. After ten minutes he appears, face covered in bruises. "Let's get this straight," I growl, coming up from behind him, intending to make him jump out of his skin. "We work together here, and then we're done. No further relationship." I warn, shivers running the distance of my spine; Sam catches it and merely smirks at me.

"Whatever you say, babe."

"I hope you feel gay right now, flirting with a guy… now I know why Max broke up with you." I tell him getting into character. Sam's smirk quickly morphs into a grimace, and he grumbles, "Let's go Jaxon."** (Max's alias) **Confidently smirking, I eagerly follow.

~_**()**_~

"Fill me in." I command, my voice only an octave lower than usual. "You gotta be careful Max. You're gunna see some pretty rash things here… You're gunna have to fight. Show off. All that." Sam tells me as we make our way to the 'headquarters.'"Whatever you do, don't give away that you're a. a girl b. undercover." He reminds me, voice laced with worry.

"Sam I know the drill, member I was called in 'cause I'm the best. Someone needed me to save their ass." I told him smugly, a toothy grin plastered on my face. "What am I even looking for?" I ask. Sam opens his mouth to answer but is cut off by a thick wooden door opening and slamming shut. "Mitch! **(Sam's alias.) **What the hell took you so long! Bring the newbie 'round back!" He yells across the street.

His grey eyes probe my scrawny body, and he laughs in spite his anger. "Your newbie won't get far. Too weak." He observes. _Weak my ass! _"We'll see about that!" Sam laughs, staying in character he drags me around to the back of the building and forcefully throws the thick metal doors open. "Good luck." He whispers in my ear leading me to the middle of a circle created by the cheering drunk crowd. A putrid sent struck my nose: sweat, blood, vomit, smoke, alcohol -all mixed in one.

Putting up my guard, I take a confident step towards the middle. A boy only a year or two older than me steps up to face me. He had a good build and a few inches on me. Flittering my gaze to Sam's, he winks, mouthing, _'Easy.' _I nod silently; I could take this guy easily.

A silent hush circulates through the crowd as they anticipate the beginning of the fight. A familiar blonde head bobs in the crowd as my gaze falters, doing a quick back-track. Catching me off guard, the boy swings at me. His fist collides forcefully against my left cheek. Stumbling backwards a few steps, I turn my attention fully to him.

I lunge forward punching him in the nose; I hear a sickening crack. Not stopping to allow him a chance to rebalance himself, I take another swing. This time he's ready, easily dodging my attack, grabbing my fist and chucking me to the ground. Immediately I picked myself of the ground, spitting out crimson blood gurgling in the back of my throat. Roars go up around me, but I ignored them focusing only on the kid in front of me. I wipe the back of my sleeve across my mouth, silently sizing up my competition. _Hardly._ Taking the chance to out him easily- if successful -I swing my leg up in a round house kick to his temple. His eyes roll and then he's down, passed out on the ground.

A gruff, harsh voice shatters through the dumbstruck crowd. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. His shallow grey eyes penetrate my own. A flash of pure panic rises as his glare returns to Sam, seemingly seeing straight through our souls. "Grab the boy. _Now."_

**Alright, again, sorry 'bout this! **

**********SUPER IMPORTANT:**** As a heads-up to all readers: only a few (like four) more chapters to go until we're done! The story will end. It'll all be over! *gasp* I know, I know. I can see the angry mob assembling now. ********


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! (A little late. My bad.) Chapter 19 is finally here! We'd like to give a special shout-out to **_**Serenaisbestezrq3 **_**for being so awesome! Therefore, this chapter is dedicated to her!**

**IMPORTANT BUSINESS: ****Four more chapters (approximately…lol) until the story is OVER! After that, none of you will hear from Captain-not sure 'bout E though-because we're not only editing The Return (None of you will recognize it when it's fixed!) But we're also starting the SEQUEL! You can thank us later-that is if**__**you **_**want a**_** sequel…. **

****In the second part, italicized is the (relatively new)-past, regular font is...well, present obviously. You guys are smart. Figure it out. *** **

Chapter 19.

_"Grab the boy. __Now."_

With only an instant of hesitation, I flicker an unnerving grimace in Sam's direction, silently apologizing, and swiftly bolt, my adrenaline fueled body hurdling out of the smoggy arena away from-ultimately- my death. Mind reeling, I don't have time to register the leader's harsh barking commands that reverberate off the brick building's crumbling walls.

"Well? Are you all going to stand there like pathetic imbeciles _or grab him_?"

I push frantically through the drunken crowd slowly parting, my body crashing against them with such force I struggle to catch my labored breath. Head on a swivel, chocolate brown orbs clash with cold grey. Averting my eyes, I duck into the throng, sinking to my hands and knees; the earthen ground cakes my grimy palms as I blindly shuffle around, head bowed- pathetically fighting the current.

A pair of strongly planted boot clad feet stops me dead in my tracks, the owner's index finger looping through my backpack strap, white knuckled hand curling around it and hurling me upwards, my arms left limply hanging at my sides. "Where do you think you're go-" His voice falters, completely evading him as I glance up, meeting his pale blue spheres opened in utter surprise. He struggles against a light gasp and gently whispers, "Max?" I hang my head in defeat, unable to look him in the eye- my own swimming with tears- and press my lips into a thin line, "You must have me confused for someone else. Name's Jaxon."

His eyes narrow a fraction, and he opens his mouth to protest- "Iggy! Look at that, you caught the kid. Not bad for a rookie." It's my turn to be bewildered, tears instantly vanishing as I furiously brush them away; _he was in this gang! _The leader's calloused hand claps his shoulder roughly, and he leans in to order menacingly, "Take him out front; I'll be only a minute. I've got…_other _business to attend to." Silently Iggy nods, shudders deeply, hauls me to my unsteady feet, and unhappily pushes me out the glistening metal door into the tepid June evening.

####

_I pull myself out of the murky puddle not trusting my jelly legs. Tiny hairs on the nape of my neck tingle. I scrunch my nose, cringing, as the metal door scrapes against the worn pavement like nails to a chalkboard. _

With a soft knock, he quietly enters, pushing the slightly ajar door completely open, and swiftly splays his necessities haphazardly, all the while shooting me anxious, concerned glances out the corner of his eye. I lay back, snuggling further in the dull comfort the cot provides. Without opening my eyes, I mutter, in hopes to suffocate his apprehensive manner, "Look, I'm fine, honestly. I don't need you staying with me."

_I don't lift my eyes off the reflection in the water, his rigid posture poorly concealing his dark temper. A low snarl escapes his throat as his glare rests upon my crumpled form. Fuming with uncontrollable rage, he lashes out, with the snap of his leg, at the door only inches away from my fragile skull._

Dirty-blonde tendrils encasing my head and framing my face are pushed gently back, his clammy fingers delicately brushing my flushed cheekbone. I shudder, pulling away and curse myself for doing so almost hesitantly. "Max-"His comfortingly familiar voice sings in my ear, "I'd never hurt you."

"_You hurt my men, I hurt you. Got that punk?" His blood shut grey orbs swirl with charcoal black mirroring my petrified expression. I scramble to my feet, the world around me frenetically spinning, my vision readjusting to my fists weakly held up. Defenseless. _

_Through my muddled mind, I make out his hazy shape striding over. Easily backing me up into a wall, he effortlessly suspends me off the ground, fist firmly gripping the front of my hoodie. Sliding me up the wall, jutting bricks excruciatingly scrap into my back. My mouth open, grasping for air, unbearable screams rip out of my throat, falling upon deaf ears. Bursts of red flash behind my closed eyelids as I fade in and out of consciousness. _

"_Please!" I cry pitifully, clawing at his hands against my throat, "Stop please!" _

"Stop." My steely voice comes out unwavering, directly hitting its target. My features soften- despite the unsettling memories- at his crestfallen expression, and I add lamely, "Please?"

It's too late; he pulls away, limply placing his hands in his lap, sitting hollowly towards the end of my bed. I wiggle my toes into his gut, attempting to lighten the atmosphere, but he turns away his head in dismay just as a single tear begins to fall.

_Trails of inexorable tears plummet freely down my cheeks as he releases my sweatshirt collar, feet touching solid earth once again. "I was right about you all along: too weak. Even after_ _you nearly _killed_ my son." _

_My mouth gaping, I greedily consume gulps of fresh oxygen, keeling over clutching my esophagus. _

"_But I didn't kill him," I struggle to heave out, barely catching my breath, "No matter how much I felt the need to, I didn't, and _that_ is what makes me strong. Trust me." _

"Why can't you trust me like you used to, Max?"

"You mean when we were _friends?" _ I shoot back, venom dripping from my voice, the weight I bear on my shoulders too heavy to hold any longer.

"'Were'?" His confused face scrunches up, pleading hands roaming to link with mine.

My face remains set in stone, expression hard and emotionless, but my glimmering eyes flaunt my disbelief. I heave out a sigh and shove my convulsing hands under the quilt in attempt to smother heated fumes, "Yes 'were', I don't recall rape being on the friend's to-do list. Please, do correct me if I'm wrong."

He sighs in defeat, icy blue eyes locking with mine, "I can't."

"_How I could? You tried killing my boy! I can't. And never will." _

"_But Sir, if you don't accept me then I'll just go find a different gang. Would you really like me as an enemy?" I pause a moment, allowing the effect of the words to sink in and continue, gleefully watching as his features turn from boredom and hostility to wholehearted distress._

"_Rumor has it," I ramble on, "There's another rival gang 'round here. What was their name again?" I rub my chin, feigning remembrance. "Oh!" With the snap of my finger and two words, his walls crumble down, sourly stuck _right_ where I wanted him. "Toxic Envy." _

My guarded walls threaten to topple, "Of course you can't! You tried to rape me!"

"Max, hear me out before you start yelling!" He pleads, anxiously standing up to loom over me, clapping a hand over my mouth, stifling my protests. "Please."

As I simmer down, he removes his hand slowly, ready to quickly recover. "Okay-" He drawls carefully, "You calm now?"

I growl, shooting daggers in his direction. Propping my wrapped torso up against the wall, I mumble under my breath, "This should be good."

"I was actually protecting you."

I scoff absurdly, "Oh please! I suppose you were protecting me by cheating on me with Lissa as well?"

"Actually, yes-" He replies sinking into the cot opposite my own. "Oh stop! Just stop lying!"

"Just let me explain!" He screams at the top of his lungs, dirty blonde curls bobbing as he jumps to his feet, silencing the world around us.

"Fine." I breathe airily, taken aback, eyes linked to his pacing outline.

"_Fine, fine. You get your wish…?" He trails off fishing for my name and gruffly sticks his hand out, challenging me to accept it. _

_I bite my lip to prevent from blurting 'Maximum Ride', but instead calmly seize his coarse hand and reply smoothly, "Jaxon. Jaxon Richards." _

"_Welcome to the Phoenix, Jaxon." Squeezing all the circulation from my hand, he firmly shakes once to seal the deal. _

"Fine." I repeat, "Please, explain." He uneasily gulps, whole body trembling as he opens his mouth to speak, "Okay-"

### **June 17****th****, 10:12 p.m. **(THE PAST) ###

_His putrid, pungent alcoholic scent burns through my nostrils as he leans in closer and hisses between labored breaths, "That one." I follow his half-lidded gaze, his droopy pointer finger guiding me in the right vicinity. The image of the innocent girl burns in my eyes, and I ask uncertainly, "Her?" My voice comes out barely above a whisper over the pounding sleet cascading down around us, the fall broken by dense overhead brush._

"_No, the tree! Yes, her!" His harsh remark cuts in through my ear-piece, followed by a shrill mechanic shriek from standing so close. I back away quickly, shuffling through a snarl of roots and scrub and fluidly pull the hood over my head, concealing my bloodshot eyes. I turn on my heel, hesitantly looking back over my left shoulder and wonder aloud, "You did this to me on purpose, didn't you?" _

"_What?" His eyebrows knit together, neck straining to hear me, cupping his hand around his ear, "What did you say Mitch?" _

"_Nothing, never mind." I shake my head, mumbling under my breath. "Oh please," He shoves my back, and I stumble forward a few steps, regaining balance, "Don't tell me you're chickening out too. I thought you wanted to be in the gang?" _

"_I do, but this doesn't feel right: what we're about to do." _

_He simply rolls his eyes, "You'll get used to it. Now, are you coming or not?" He takes off at a sprint, I on his heel as we trail the dirty-blonde, our feet pounding in sync with the oncoming downpour. _

####

"_Go!" He commands, pushing my chest in the scuffle. "Go now or you'll lose your chance!" I fall to the ground, twigs breaking upon impact, the bush rustling loudly. "Shit!" He whispers under his breath as I army crawl through the muddy greenery, circling the clearing, careful not to be spotted. _

_Strings of foul curse words spring from his mouth, broadcasting to me through the headset. I pause mid-stroke as her petrified, angelic voice rings through the night, __"Hello? Who…who…who's there?" _

_Max. _

_She was here! After I had warned-threatened- her not to come! She would blow my cover! _

_I peer through the hedge, soundlessly jumping up, seizing my opportunity. Her body turned away from me, she warily backs up, eyeing the bush with increasing suspicion. Thud. Her body rams into mine as I stand perfectly still, breath caught in my throat. _

"_Don't. Move. A muscle." _

_A glistening pure white bunny emerges from the location I'd been only seconds before; I stifle laughter as Max's heart rate sky rockets, her entire body involuntarily flinching. She keels over, clutches her racing heart, panic subsiding as fresh tears of relief drown the old. _

"_GO! NOW!" _

_Cringing, I wrap my arms around her petite waist, pressing her drenched body to mine. Racking my brain for a code only we would know, I keep by voice light as I breathe down her neck, unable to stress enough, "Hey Babe." _

_Her wriggling body goes stiff, and for a moment I believe she's caught on. She furiously grounds out, ".GO!" _

_"I always knew you were feisty Max." I shudder, hoping he missed my screw-up. I wasn't supposed to know this girl. "Now I'm going to get what I've always wanted. From _you_. I told you you'd regret what you did." I spin her around quickly, pulling her too close for comfort, hoping she didn't glimpse my face, let alone recognize me. I nuzzle her cheek, and whisper in her ear, purposely keeping my voice low, "Speechless, Maxi?" _

"_Let me go before you do something you regret, Sam-"I bow my head down, stiffly kissing her, silencing my name on her lips. His chuckling bounces hollowly against my insides. This could not be happening. _

"_Please, Mitch, give me a show." _

_I jam my tongue down her throat, bile rising and let out a sickening yelp as her front teeth clamp down, crimson blood spilling into her mouth out of mine. Before I can do anything, she lets out an earsplitting scream. Intuitively, I protectively clap my hands over my ears, the pounding of my heartbeat throbbing. _

"_Shut her up! She's giving me a headache!" _

_I press my lips to hers once again- keeping my tongue to myself this time- hands groping her sides automatically. _

"_Well! Hurry up! We don't have much time!" _

_With a soft whimper mirroring her own, I try to gently ease her to the ground, but lose grip of her flimsy shirt. It effortlessly peels away from her body as she crashes into the earthen mud, eyes tightly closed, a single plead of help thrown into the dreary atmosphere. _

_My trembling fingers fiddle with her belt, finally giving away as I yank down her skirt, not giving a second thought as to what the occasion was. Cussing under my breath, dreading what comes next, I pause, sighing- a puff of fog up in the air. _

_"Maaax? Maaaaaxxx!" A familiar voice cuts through the dense forest nearby, sending shivers down my spine. _

"_Let's go!" My accompanying party chimes in, looming over Max, drawing his gun. "What are you doing?" I scream over the rain in panic. _

"_What does it look like I'm doing!" _

"_Killing her!"_

"_Yeah, we can't just leave her here!" _

"_There isn't time!" _

"_But it'd take-"He begins to protest, the gears in his brain spinning. Green eyes flash in recognition- the puzzle complete._

"_Let's go!" My steely grip on his arm hauls him out of the woods- never once looking back. _

_###_**Present**_### _

"What ever happened to the kid?" I ask, dreading the answer.

"He, uh," Sam runs a hand through his hair, averting my eyes and lets out a deep, quivering sigh, "Honestly, I don't know. We got back and the next day he vanished."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah, Max." He shuffles numbly over, collapsing in his cot, asleep the instant his head hits the pillow, "Just like that."

_Review My friends Review… thoughts? Questions?_


	21. DiscontinueHiatus

_Hey guys, sorry we haven't updated in forever. So here's the deal. We are 'discontinuing' The Return. Now we are not done with the return__**. IT WILL BE FINISHED**__. For the time being we are stopping. __**We are rewriting the entire story. **__So when we finish, I will repost it, chapter by chapter. What I will probably do is delete all the chapters when the first chapter is finished and post that, thus sending all of you wonderful readers an alert to the new chapter. The return won't change completely it will still have the same plot, but we just aren't happy with it. PM me or AKA Captain Sarcasm with you questions, or review, we will answer them all. Sorry for the lack of chapters but now you know why. Don't assemble your angry mobs just yet._


End file.
